How he became the person he is
by hinksay
Summary: Chapter 16! It's a fanfic about Kakashi's life.
1. The beginning

**How he became the person he is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: **

It was like any other day in Konohagakure. However, it was a rather special day to one of its many great ninjas. To the south of this hidden village, in the house of the Hatake's, a cry from a just born baby could be heard. Hatake Sakumo, the well known "White Fang of Konoha" was holding his son, and smiling at the chubby cheeks of the baby. How cute can a baby be? However, he noticed that the baby didn't have any tears, and was just making the sound of the cry... As though he knew that babies are supposed to cry, but didn't really know how to make the tears come out. Sakumo was fascinated, and decided that his son would be named Kakashi. Like the real kakashi, that doesn't move to the challenges of the crows. A strong and indifferent ninja. (Just like the Kakashi in the future, ne?)

In the afternoon, Sakumo was sitting next to his wife, comforting her, and telling her about Kakashi. His cry-wanna-be, and the reactions of the nurses. Sakumo had to avoid some of the deadly looks of his wife after he told her that their son would be called a scarecrow. Kakashi fell asleep right after Sakumo decided what his son's name would be, and Kakashi was left in the care of one of the nurses. Sakumo's wife, Tomoko, was exhausted and told her husband to go and do his mission that he didn't do that day. Sakumo felt like someone smacked him right on his head, and remembered the A rank mission he had received early in the morning, right before he heard the news of his son. The news were a little earlier than what he had thought, so it took him by surprise. He stood up instantaneously, and kissed her in the cheek, and left with a puff.

He went late in the night to the Hokage's tower, and was standing as straight as possible, listening to the words of the 3rd Hokage, which weren't unheardable at all. Sakumo didn't want him to think that he was more interested in leaving the place and going to see his son. He was dying to his son already, and was sure that that wouldn't happen for at least another 2 hours.

"Do you know how important that mission was? You almost missed it! I'm glad you've made it by today, but still! I'm not scolding you for going to see your son, but you should ha..." the old man was cut by the jounin standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama. I really am sorry for what happened today. I just couldn't wait to see my first son. And then I was too overwhelmed to remember the **_important_** mission that you assigned for me today." Of course, being the one of the strongest ninjas in the village, it was nothing, really. It didn't take him that long to finish the mission. "Besides it is done... isn't that what matters? Now... with all my respect sir... may I leave?... pleeease...?" It was funny how a ninja could change from a dead serious man in the battlefield to a father dying to see his son.

"..." The third hokage didn't want to comment on Sakumo's change, and was trying find the words to speak. After a long time of avoiding Sakumo's pleading expression, he said,"You're dismissed. You may go. **BUT**, remember that you can't take a break right now. We're a little short on men, and we need you. You understand, right?" in a nicer way than what he intended to.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Thank you. See you tomorrow morning, sir." After bowing to the old man, Sakumo went out through the door. Right away, he started running as fast as he could, and being the ninja that he was, it was obvious that he would get to his house in no time.

He entered the room where Tomoko was sleeping, and he saw little Kakashi sleeping inthe cradle. At the moment, Sakumo thought that it was just the beginning of his life, and that he was the happiest man. He went to sleep, too, and wished that the day he could teach Kakashi the jutsus would come soon. It was a long day for the White Fang, and he fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

* * *

2 years later... 

In the Hatake house, a boy with silver hair was running here and there around the house, without stopping. It was his second birthday, and he could already talk and run. Not just the baby-like running, but the running of a kid. Sakumo and Tomoko were surprised, and proud of their son. That day, Sakumo got home earlier than what he usually did, and was glad that his mission was just a B rank. He was wondering if Hokage-sama knew what day it was.

"Kakashi! Come here, boy!" Sakumo called him, and saw how his son was running toward him.

"Hey dad! I though' you weren' comin' for lunch!" Kakashi said, with a big smile on his face..

"How would I not spend my son's birthday with him? Happy Birthday Kakashi! Haha. I guess we can start your ninja lessons whenever you want, now! Huh?" He said like the proud father he was, but he had to stand his wife's stepping on his foot with all her might. She didn't want Kakashi to start his lessons that soon. After all, he was just two years-old!

"Yay! Hehe. I though' it was abou' time! Wha' abou' sta'ting now? Righ' befo' lunch?", Kakashi was excited, and wanted to start as soon as possible.

"Kakashi, sweetheart. Why don't we go out and enjoy your birthday?" Tomoko was trying to hide her frustration from her son and not hurt him, since it was his birthday.

"Aw, mom. Tha's jus' for li'le kids!" How ironic can that sound, ne? "Daddy. Did you get me the kunai I wan'ed? The one we saw the other day."

"Huh? Um... no, no, that's too big for you, Kakashi. Um... what about starting your lessons tomorrow? I'm a little tired from the mission. Yes, tomorrow will be a good day. Yes, Kakashi?", said Sakumo looking at his wife through the corner of his eye. He did buy the kunai, but didn't want to make her angrier. He wasn't sure of Tomoko's end to her anger, and he wasn't about to test it and let his name be graved in the hero's monumental for such a stupid reason.

"Ok... but... you promised! Mom let's go out and have lunch!", a rather enthusiastic Kakashi said. Kids are easy to please, and of course, Kakashi was still a kid. Even if he didn't want to admit it.

* * *

A/N: 

Um... yes... that was the first chapter of fanfiction I ever wrote. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you for reading all the way here!

I have been reading fanfics regarding Yondaime and Kakashi, but most of them were one-shot, or many of the authors stopped writing them. So... I hope I can keep writing this fanfic till the end. I'm going to try to write most of Kakashi's life, with a few flashbacks of Yondaime.


	2. The genin

**How he became the person he is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Kakashi loved training with his father, and he always did his best. He soon learned the basic things about ninjas, and absorbed everything his father taught him extremely fast. By the time he was three, he was able the throw all the shurikens right on the targets. He had difficulty throwing kunais since they were a little bigger, but he managed to aim them. Sakumo spent his spare time training with Kakashi, and getting yelled by his wife whenever Kakashi got hurt. Kakashi never stopped being enthusiastic, and his next step on becoming a ninja was enrolling in the ninja academy. However, the people in the academy didn't let him enroll, because he was under age. He was just three years-old. Sakumo tried to convince them that Kakashi would do just fine, but all he heard was that even if Kakashi was a genius, kids had to be 8 years-old to enroll. Tomoko was more than relieved that they wouldn't accept Kakashi in the academy.

In the year Kakashi turned 4, and was able to perform the Goukakyuu no Jutsu, Sakumo decided that it was time for him to go to the academy. Kakashi was already stronger than most genins, and there was no reason for him to spend more time just training outside of the academy. He went to talk to Hokage-sama, although he was sure he would hear a "No" from him.

"Hokage-sama, it's about my son, Kakashi. He's 4 now, and I believe he can handle the lessons that are taught in the academy. I asked you a year ago as well, and you said it was too soon for him to go. I was wondering if you could give him the permission to go now. I know it is still early, but..."

"I guess you really trust that boy. I'm sure that him being your son is as expected. I understand. I will send a letter to the academy telling them to accept Kakashi, as an exception to the academy rules. Is that all you wanted to say?" The 3rd Hokage was more than helpful, and Sakumo wondered what made Hokage-sama change his mind." It is true that I told you that he couldn't go last year, but since there was another student some years ago that enrolled when he was 4, I'm giving Kakashi the privilege, too." The old man was smiling at the expression of relief of the jounin.

Sakumo said, "Thank you, Hokage-sama", bowed, and left.

When he got home, he called Kakashi and told him that he could go to the ninja academy starting the new year of school. Well, what else could someone expect from a genius boy going to school? He was happy, and hugged his father. He was thinking that he would learn all the cool jutsus that his father could use. He didn't know that he would have to write down notes from the teacher, and go over things that he already learned from his father.

* * *

As a result, Kakashi graduated within a year, when others had to attend the academy for at least 3 years. Now the problem was... who would go on missions with a 5 year-old kid? Yessssss. That was a big problem. Sakumo didn't expect Kakashi to graduate from the academy that soon, and he thought that by the time he graduated he could go on missions. 

The day after the graduation, all three members of the Hatake family were sitting on the table, having breakfast.

"So, Kakashi, are you taking your picture today?" asked Tomoko with a sweet voice.

"Guess so, mom. But I don't know if they are going to assign me in a team..." he said, as he was looking at his dad. He wanted to know what he would have to do as a genin.

"Hey, Kakashi, finish your breakfast. Hokage-sama wanted to see us at 9 o'clock in his office. We will discuss about your genin sensei." Kakashi looked surprised, but did as he was told by his father.

* * *

In the Hokage tower... 

Both Sakumo and Kakashi bowed to the Hokage as they entered his office. Hokage-sama offered them to sit down, and they did so.

"Congratulations Kakashi. I can't believe you've graduated in just a year. And that's not mentioning that you're a 5 year-old kid. Youngest genin in the history if Konoha! Not even Arashi graduated at that time. He's a jounin now, and he's 19. I bet you know him, right Sakumo? Jiraiya's student." Hokage-sama said in a very friendly manner.

"Oh yeah! That kid is a genius. I thought that he was joining the Anbu. Is he planning on doing so anytime soon?" asked Sakumo.

"No... I'm afraid not. He would make a good Anbu captain, but I don't want to persuade him to do so. In fact... he's going to be Kakashi's genin sensei. What do you think about that, Sakumo?"

"Sir, are you sure? He's just 19. Do you think he can handle a team of genin?" asked Sakumo rather skeptically.

"Oh, he's just taking care of Kakashi. The age gap between him and Kakashi is just okay for a 5 year-old to follow his orders. If Arashi was to be the sensei of 12 and 13 year-olds, he would have a difficult time. I don't think your son will be as stubborn as Arashi himself. Jiraiya had a real difficult time keeping Arashi in line. Just as I did, to keep Jiraiya in line. Haha." the Hokage said, remembering the old days.

"I understand. So it would be a one-on-one…?" asked Sakumo, and continued after Hokage-sama nodded. "I think that's just more than perfect for Kakashi. When are they meeting? I would like to talk to Arashi personally, before they meet for the first time."

Kakashi tried to talk to his father, but realized that it wouldn't be an easy task for him, because they were in a conversation. He didn't like the idea of having a personal sensei.

"I was thinking on sending Arashi to your house tomorrow. Do you want to meet him tonight? I believe he will back by today. He's on a mission."

"Sure, Hokage-sama. I will pass around at 8. Let's go Kakashi." Sakumo said, and he realized that Kakashi had been holding on to his vest, and pulling it a few times. He could see that Kakashi pulled out his lower lip, and had his eyebrows bunched together. "What's wrong, Kakashi? Do you want to go to the bathroom?" Of course, he didn't think that Kakashi wouldn't like to have a personal sensei.

"Mm… Sakumo, I think young Kakashi doesn't want a 19 year-old boy to be his sensei. Isn't that it, Kakashi?" asked the old Hokage, very wisely. "Don't worry, Kakashi, I'm sure you will like your sensei. He's also one of the strongest jounin in Konoha. I want to listen from him that you are improving like the genius boy you are." Said the Hokage, and gave another old yet comfortable smile, and Kakashi had to nod, because he didn't want to disappoint the old man.

Kakashi left the Hokage's office with a little worried face, which made Sakumo laugh once more at the truth that Kakashi was just 5 years-old, and already a genin. He couldn't possibly be more proud of his son.

* * *

A/N: 

So, yeah... Kakashi became a genin. I didn't think that it would be nice to write things about Kakashi's school days. I wanted to get rolling in his encounter with Arashi, so yeah... I hurried up a little... Um...and also... I didn't want to use Yondaime as his name, because at this point, he isn't the Hokage yet. I named him Arashi. Most people think that it's his name...and I like the name, too.


	3. The conversation

**How he became the person he is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

At around eight thirty, Sakumo left to the Hokage tower. Kakashi ate dinner and to his room right away. Sakumo was wondering if Kakashi was really worried about having a personal sensei. Well, it would be a little different since he would have to respect him more than to Sakumo, since he was his official sensei. What else could be different? The age gap? Or the fact that Arashi would try to have him in line, and discipline him? He knew that Kakashi was a good kid, and would do his best, but Sakumo wasn't sure if Kakashi was about to let someone who was only 10 years older than him take over him. All these things were on his head, when he arrived to the door of the Hokage's office.

He entered, and saw a blonde young man sitting in a chair, in front of the 3rd Hokage. He looked a lot older and mature than the last time he saw him. Arashi stood up when Sakumo entered, and bowed politely. Sakumo bowed as well to both the 3rd Hokage and Arashi.

"Please, sit down, Sakumo. This is Arashi. Just in case you can't recognize him. And as I told you earlier in the day, he's going to be Kakashi's sensei. Arashi, I guess you know Sakumo as well, right?" said the Hokage.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. It's been a long time since we met, Sakumo-san" said the young jounin with a big smile. He didn't look tired at all after the mission.

"You've grown a lot, Arashi. I guess you are mature enough to be a genin sensei, ne?" said Sakumo, joking.

"Haha. I guess so. I have been scolded here and there a lot, lately." said Arashi, giving an eye to the 3rd Hokage. "Everyone was telling me that it was about time to grow up."

"Well, I just want you to know that Kakashi might be a little hard to handle. I wanted to make sure that you were up to the task. He's smart, and he knows that everyone expects him to be a genius. I want him to learn that it's ok to make mistakes. Please make him realize that he still needs lots to learn, though, and that if he doesn't work hard, he won't get the results that he got before. He can't rely on his smartness and lie back, and don't do his work. I want you to be hard on him, and discipline him if he doesn't show respect for you. After all, you're his sensei." said Sakumo, winking at Arashi, and making sure that the jounin got his message.

"Sure, Sakumo-san. I wasn't planning on being easy on him for being young or being your son. I'm glad that you're telling me to do my job as sensei." Sakumo realized how mature the boy became, and was once more secure about leaving his son in Arashi's hands.

"So, have you heard anything from Jiraiya?"

"My sensei? Haha. I didn't hear anything since the day he left a year ago. Do you know where he could be, Hokage-sama?" asked the boy to the elder man.

"I have no idea, Arashi, but I'm sure he would be glad to hear that you're going to be a genin sensei! Hahaha. He left thinking that he couldn't teach you anything else, but now he could teach you how to keep a boy in line, ne?" said the Hokage, and all three men in the office started laughing at the Hokage's comment. Of course, Jiraiya spent his time to keep Arashi in line as well.

"Arashi, are you coming tomorrow morning?" asked Sakumo, after a long conversation about the old days.

"Yes, I'll be there by 9. Is that ok?"

"I'll be waiting. I guess it is time to leave, now." Said Sakumo, standing up, and getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, it was about time. I have been in this office from 7 o'clock in the morning." The Hokage looked tired, and was standing up as well. Arashi did so, too.

"I'm sorry for keeping you trapped in here along with Arashi, Hokage-sama. Haha." Sakumo responded in an apologizing tone.

All three men went out the door, and no one was left in the office. Sakumo went to his house on his own, and the Hokage and Arashi had a little conversation.

"So, do you think it will be easy to train Kakashi?" asked the Hokage, once again, smiling.

"I hope so, Hokage-sama. I can't believe he graduated from the academy already. Do you think that he will be as arrogant as I was?" Arashi looked a little worried for the first time since their meeting with Sakumo. "I mean… I admit I was arrogant, but this kid could be worse than me, after all, right, sir?" he asked the old Hokage, in a tone that pleaded to the old man to say "No". He didn't want the kid to be arrogant. He knew that it would be difficult to have an arrogant student like himself.

"I don't know, Arashi. I'm sure that he's a good kid. But the circumstances change, and maybe that kid doesn't like a smiling blonde boy ordering him, ne? Haha. The only thing I can do for you is wish you good luck, boy. See you tomorrow."

The old man left, and Arashi stood in the middle of the street thinking about how his life as sensei would begin. He didn't want to be with a serious face all day, just so that the kid would respect him or would be scared of him. That wasn't his way of being. Nor did he want to be smiling all day so that the kid would think that his sensei was dumb. It was a rather difficult task to be the youngest jounin sensei ever to the youngest genin ever.

* * *

A/N: 

Yes, that's the third chapter. I read the "youngest jounin and youngest genin" phrase in one of the fanfics, and I liked how it sounded. I'm sorry for not remembering whose fanfic it was. I modified a little, though... I didn't want it to sound exactly the same :p Um... if you have any suggestions on how to improve my fanfic, just let me know! Thank you!


	4. The sensei

**How he became the person he is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

The next morning, Kakashi appeared in front of Sakumo with a small mask that covered his nose and his mouth.

"What's the mask for?" asked Sakumo, curiously.

"I just wanted to be ready to become a ninja. Ninjas aren't supposed to let others notice anything about them." said Kakashi, indifferently. "Besides, you wear it, too."

"Haha. I see, Kakashi. I thought you were wearing it to keep the girls away. You know, if I didn't wear a mask, I would have to explain any misunderstandings to your mother. Women are weird." said Sakumo, as he winked to the boy.

Both father and son entered the dining room to have their breakfast, laughing at Sakumo's comment. Kakashi was wondering if the mask would really help in keeping girls away, although he wouldn't meet many of them, since he was out of the academy. As they were eating, Tomoko was commenting on Kakashi's graduation matter. She said that it was too early, and that they should have kept him in the academy for longer.

"Dad, when is my sensei coming?" asked Kakashi, after telling his mother that he was way better than the kids in the academy, and that he was ready to become a ninja.

"In about an hour. Are you excited? I'm sure he will be a good sensei." Said Sakumo, trying to comfort his son.

"Na, I just want him to come soon, so that we can start training. Dad… I'll get to train more with him than with you, right?"

"I forgot to tell you, Kakashi. Once you start training with your sensei, I'm afraid I won't be able to train with you."

"Why?" Kakashi looked a little disappointed at the words he heard from his father.

"Because you will learn a lot of things with him. You can't just train all day, son. I'm sure you will stay with him most of the day. So, when you come home you just rest, and practice a little on your own. Besides now that you are a genin and have a sensei, Hokage-sama will assign me to S rank missions more frequently. You understand, right, Kakashi?"

Kakashi didn't look convinced at all, but he answered with a small nod.

Arashi arrived right on time in the Hatake house. He was welcomed by Sakumo, and saw Kakashi standing up as he entered.

"Hello, Kakashi. My name is Uzumaki Arashi, and I'm your genin sensei. Nice to meet you." Said Arashi, in a friendly tone, and smiling at the boy.

"Hi." Kakashi looked a little surprised that his sensei looked more like an older brother than a sensei.

"So, Sakumo-san, I guess we're starting today? May I leave with Kakashi?"

"Sure, Arashi. Kakashi, be a good boy, alright? See you later." Sakumo gave a smile to Kakashi, and Arashi left with him.

* * *

Arashi was walking to the training grounds of Konoha, and Kakashi was trying to follow him with his small steps. Arashi wondered how a kid that small could be ready to be a ninja. He also noticed that Kakashi was a replication of Sakumo. They finally arrived, and Arashi thought that it would be a good idea to get knowing his student. 

"Kakashi, do you have any hobbies?" asked the blonde jounin, as he sat down on one of the poles.

"Training." Kakashi's answer was so shocking, that Arashi almost fell. "Are you okay?" asked Kakashi in the same monotonous tone as when he answered.

"Um... yes. I'm ok." said Arashi, trying to recompose his posture. He decided that before starting any training he would see what the little boy was capable of doing.

"Kakashi, when students graduate from the academy and are assigned in their genin teams, they have to pass another test from their senseis to become real genins. I'm not going to make you take the test, but I would like to see your skills."

"Ok. What do you want me to do?"

"l'll just ask you to do some jutsu, taijutsu, and perform some moves, and I'm just gonna watch. Alright?"

"Yes."

"Can you do any ninjutsus that you could use to actually **_attack_**?" asked Arashi, expecting the boy to say "No". After all, he barely made a genin, and genins usually didn't know any attacking ninjutsus. The only jutsus taught in the academy were the ones like Henge No Jutsu and the Bunshin No Jutsu, that were for defense, rather than for attacking.

Kakashi didn't wait to answer and performed the Goukakyuu No Jutsu right away. This almost knocked Arashi out, not just because the kid threw the flames two inches away from him, but becuase it was unbelievable that a 5 year-old kid could perform that jutsu.

"I see what Hokage-sama meant when he said that you were a prodigy. Very good. Next, I want you to throw these 10 shurikens to these poles from where those trees are standing." explained Arashi, pointing to some trees standing at least 70 feet away.

Both of them walked to the trees, and as Arashi watched, Kakashi threw all the shurikens at the same time, which surprised Arashi once again. He thought that the kid would throw like 2 or 3 at a time. But then again, Kakashi **_was_** a child prodigy, after all.

"Well, well done. Sakumo-san really helped you training, huh? Okay. Next, I want you to use your taijutsu on m..."

"KAKASHI!" the sudden shout of his student's name made Arashi stop his next instruction.

A small kid wearing a green costume(?) with a strange haircut appeared from the trees shouthing his student's name.

"Um... Kakashi. Do you know him?" asked Arashi, stunned.

"Um... yes. He's a kid from my neighborhood. He's been bothering me ever since..."

"KAKASHI! My eternal rival!. I almost didn't recognize you because of the mask! Let's have another match! Don't be a coward! You have 4 more winnings than me, remember? 1 to 5..." the kid kept talking.

"Ever since when?" asked Arashi('eternal?') trying to ignore the kid's shouts and understand what was going on.

"Ever since he heard I was attending the academy. His name is Gai. He always says that he could attend the academy, too, because he beat me once. He's trying to win, so that he can prove he's better than me. But at this rate, I don't think he ever will..." explained Kakashi, somehow in a complaining tone. It seemed that Gai was much more troublesome than the girls he met in the academy.

"Hey, kid!" Arashi called Gai. "Why don't you make a match of taijutsu your next match with Kakashi?"

Kakashi gave a deadly glare to his sensei, but decided that it wasn't worth it, and threw the glare at Gai. He was warning him that he didn't want a match of taijutsu. But, of course, being Gai the opponent...

"Sure, mister! I'll finally make-up my mistakes in the last 4 matches! Get ready, Kakashi!" As always, an enthusiastic Gai shouted, pointing at Kakashi with a finger.

Kakashi let out a small sigh, and looked at Arashi. He didn't know what to say.

"Come on, Kakashi! This will be it for the morning session. Let's go for lunch after the match." said Arashi, smiling.

With no other choice, Kakashi got ready, and as expected, he had no problem in winning. Gai didn't get hurt a lot, and he left after telling Kakashi that he would come back for a re-match.

"He never learns." Someone would have thought that the little kid was a grown-up already.

"Na, Kakashi. Try to don't beat him all the time. And if it's possible, don't even start the matches. I suggested that match just to see your taijutsu. You might even make him think that he's useless, when it's just that you are more advanced than him."

"Okay."

"Good. Let's go for lunch, now. Do you mind ramen?" asked the jounin.

Kakashi just shook his head, and followed Arashi.

* * *

A/N: 

That was a little longer than I expected it to be, lol. I'm thinking on writing more about the first day of their encounter. This is just how the morning went. I really didn't know what they would do, but then, Gai came to my mind. And... yes... as you may know, this is my first fanfic, and I really don't know how to write battle scenes, so that's why I skipped their match. It will be a long time until I'm going to write a good piece of battle scene. Sorry if you were expecting something more exciting!


	5. The problem

**How he became the person he is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: **

They headed to the main street to get their ramen. Arashi loved ramen, and thought that it would be a good idea to have a few words with Kakashi over lunch. When they went in, each asked for their ramen, and waited for the bowls.

"Kakashi, did you notice you didn't call me sensei not even once in the three hours we've been together?" asked Arashi, trying to get Kakashi off-guard.

"Well, kid. I don't know what's your problem, but you should tell me if you have any problems."

"It's nothing. I just can't believe you are suitable for a sensei. I never saw what you are capable of doing as a ninja. Besides, I find you more like an older brother than a sensei." said Kakashi, apathetically.

"I see. That's another problem with the new genins. They don't know what jounins can do. What about if I make you take the test that genins usually take in their teams? Those tests are for both testing the genins' abilities and for them to gain some kind of respect for their senseis. Just in case there are genins like you." asked Arashi, incredibly patient.

"What is it?" asked Kakashi, as they received their ramen bowls.

"You have to take away a bell from me. It may not sound complicated, but once you get to know how jounins move, you will find it hard to accomplish. It's supposed to be a test taken in a team, because of its difficulty. You can't expect a single genin taking it on a jounin. Even if it's just taking away a bell." said Arashi, starting his ramen. "Don't think that I'm going to be easy on you just because you're a kid."

"I'm not a kid." answered back Kakashi, stubbornly.

"I used to say that, too. Haha." commented Arashi, as Kakashi pulled down his mask, and began eating. "I thought you weren't going to take off your mask. You really are like your father. Let's see if you are competent enough for the name Hatake." Arashi didn't really mean it, but wanted to make sure that the kid would do his best, and in that way, he would make Kakashi eventually respect him.

After finishing their bowls of ramen, they headed to the training grounds once again. Arashi was warming up, and Kakashi was wondering if he would have to use his weapons.

"What am I supposed to do to take the bell? Can I attack you however I want?" asked Kakashi, very seriously.

"Yes. You may use your weapons, taijutsu, and even ninjutsus. Just try to take this bell from me." Arashi didn't look as serious as Kakashi, but he was ready to receive any kind of attack. "Start."

_'There's no point in hiding. I'm the only one who's fighting him, and it could even make it easier for him to find me. I'll just attack from the front.'_

Kakashi took some shurikens and threw them to Arashi. The jounin dodged the shurikens and threw some of his shurikens to the kid as well.

"I didn't say I wouldn't attack, Kakashi!" said Arashi, although he felt bad for doing so to a little kid.

Kakashi didn't think twice and used the Henge No Jutsu with a log. Next, he appeared right in front of Arashi, and tried to kick him in the face, which of course, Arashi intercepted very lightly with a hand. After all, Kakashi **_was_** a kid. His kick wasn't strong enough to do any harm to the jounin. A punch followed the kick, and Arashi decided that it would be easier to grab the kid and throw him. He did so, and Kakashi flew at the least 50 feet away. The only thing that Arashi saw though was a puff, and he heard Kakashi's voice from behind. Something that he was expecting, since he knew that the one he threw was a bunshin.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

That wasn't a surprise to Arashi, and he jumped high enough to avoid the flames. He was very excited to see that the little kid was really doing his best. He thought that it was about time for him to mark the end to the test.

He went to the back of the kid and used the Kekkai Doroutoumu and soon all he could see of Kakashi was his silver hair.

"That was a good match, Kakashi. I guess it is a little hard for a genin to take a bell from his sensei without his team." said Arashi as he pulled Kakashi out.

"Ne, I don't think so." said Kakashi, as he was showing the bell to Arashi. "I guess you were too into the hand seals of the jutsu to see my hands getting the bell through my back..." and after a while he added, "Sensei."

"Hahaha. Kakashi, you are a special kind of kid, ne? So, do you think that I'm capable of being your sensei?" asked Arashi smiling.

"Hai. I'm sorry for not calling you so earlier." Kakashi started shaking the dirt from his clothes.

"Well, I guess that concludes today's training. Is that okay with you?"

"Um... it's too early. It's just 3 o'clock. What about if you teach me that jutsu you used on me?"

"Kakashi, your chakra isn't sufficient to use that one, yet. Besides you already used a lot of chakra today. Remember you're a kid." He tried to convince the kid to act like the kid he was.

"**_Sensei_**, I think it would be really helpful if you stopped calling me a **_kid_**. I'm a genin, you know."

"But you **_are_** a kid. As soon as you leave these training grounds and go home, you are a 5 year-old kid, kid."

Kakashi couldn't help glaring with a deadly look to his sensei. Arashi thought that the training sessions with Kakashi would turn very long, and yet interesting.

"Well, I think we should start your training lightly. This is it for today. See you tomorrow at 7, right here." said Arashi, and disappeared in a puff.

He didn't really head to his house, but hid himself in the branches of a tree to see what Kakashi would do next. He saw that Kakashi took some shuriknes out and threw them right to the tree where he was, and almost fell, thinking that the kid knew that he was there. But Kakashi was just practicing. He didn't leave until 7. Arashi stayed there as well, observing his new student. This new student of his really brought many surprises with him.

* * *

Over dinner, Kakashi told Sakumo about his sensei, and told him that Arashi looked really strong. 

"Kakashi, he's the youngest jounin ever. You should have expected that. Haha." said Sakumo, relieved that his son looked comfortable with being Arashi's pupil.

"Hai. I have to leave early tomorrow. We are meeting at 7."

"Good night, son." Sakumo smiled to his son.

* * *

The next day... 

It was 6:50, and Arashi arrived in the training grounds. He thought that Kakashi was going to be there earlier, but he didn't find anyone. He sat down in one of the trees' branches, and closed his eyes to get a little more of sleep.

At 7 o'clock, Kakashi appeared between the trees.

"I thought you were going to be late, boy!" Arashi smiled.

"Sensei, rules are to be followed, after all."

"Well, yeah. Today we're just going to practice with weapons."

"Okay."

They stayed in the training grounds until 4. Arashi gave Kakashi some tips on how to get betters results when throwing kunais, and how to grab them in an easier way. Despite Kakashi's recent promotion to genin, Arashi could see many scars on his student's hands. Well, skills came with some sacrifice.

"Good job today, Kakashi. See you tomorrow." said Arashi after they had put their weapons together.

"Hai." Kakashi responded. Arashi left in a poof, and Kakashi stayed there practicing a little more.

* * *

A/N: 

I'm glad that I can keep updating at this rate! lol! I thought that my previous chapters were a little short, so I decided to make them longer from now on.lol Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	6. The fight

**How he became the person he is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: **

Arashi went straight to the Hokage's office after leaving Kakashi in the training area. He wanted to have get some advice from the Hokage.

"I'm sorry for bothering you this late, Hokage-sama." said the young jounin, entering the room, and bowing to the elder man.

"Already the first report? Have a seat. Did you have any problems with Kakashi?" asked the Hokage.

"Not really, sir. We had a short training session today. He learns very fast." He smiled. Sandaime Hokage chuckled.

"Hmm...no wonder he made it this fast in the academy. I really want to know how did Sakumo do it."

"But Hokage-sama. Do you think he will be okay training at that age?" asked Arashi, a little worried.

"I'm pretty sure everythingwill be fine. Did you test his skills?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes, he's indeed skilled. He didn't think that I was suitable to be his sensei, so I made him take the genin test. He took the bell from me, although it was a stupid mistake from my part. I was impressed that he did it without the help of teammates. I guess that that's going to be another problem for when he **_does_** have a team. He will want to do everything by himself."

"Well, that's something to worry about later." said the Hokage, smiling.

"I'm leaving, Hokage-sama. I'm gonna go back and see if he's gone. Yesterday he stayed extra hours training by himself." said Arashi as he got up. He bowed politely, and left.

"I guess that's how everything starts. No one is perfect, Arashi. I'm sure you will become a good sensei." said the old man, as in his thoughts.

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi woke up, and headed to the training area.His sensei wasn't there, so he decided to warm up a little on his own. Arashi arrived just in time, and saw that Kakashi was really serious about training. 

"Kakashi! Come here!" called Arashi, in a much nicer way than he treated him the other day.

"Good morning, sensei." said Kakashi as he was reaching his sensei.

"Aah.Today I'm gonna teach you how to control your chakra. As you may know, being able to control your chakra is very important. This training will help you to do so more easily."

"What is it, sensei?"

"Walking up a tree. Like this." Arashi walked up a tree and let himself hold on to a branch on his feet, upside down. "See?"

"That doesn't look hard."

"Most genins say the same thing. I said that too. It took me an entire day to reach the top the first day."

"I see. How are you supposed to do it?" Kakashi looked confident.

"You have to gather the right amount of chakra in your feet, and the amount has to be stable. Otherwise, you will fall."

"Okay." said Kakashi as he stood in front of a tree.

Arashi expected his student to go running his way up, but Kakashi just stood in front of the tree, and concentrated on the amount of chakra. Next, he put his right foot on the tree and checked if it sticked to the tree. It didn't stick, so he put his feet together again, and gathered a different amount of chakra. He kept doing the same thing until his right foot did stick to the tree. Then he started walking up slowly, and once his feet were too tired to keep going because of the stress he put in them, he jumped off and landed safely.

_'That's a smart idea. That way you don't get tired as easily. I wonder why I didn't think about that when I was learning this.'_ thought Arashi, as he watched the boy doing his training.

And, yes. Kakashi reached the top by mid-afternoon, after a few more tries. Arashi was observing him all day, lying down below a tree.

"Well done, Kakashi. Let's go get some ramen." offered Arashi, smiling at the boy.

Kakashi didn't answer, but followed his sensei.

* * *

On their way, Arashi told Kakashi about the importance of controlling chakra once again, and that the next day they would do another kind of training of chakra control. 

"Sensei, when are we starting with the missions?" asked Kakashi, who was eager to start them any time soon.

"When you become a chuunin." said Arashi, as he ruffled the kid's silver hair. He knew that the kid wouldn't become a chuunin for a few more years. (Or at least that's what he thought.)

"Why?" He knew that ninjas in Konoha started their missions when they became genins.

"Because I say so. You aren't ready for missions." Arashi. He wanted to leave the part of _"too young"_ for the last.

"I was the best in my class, sensei." said Kakashi, trying to convince Arashi that he was also a shinobi of Konoha.

"That's the way senseis see you in the academy. Now you are under **_my_** tutelage. Thus, I decide what you will do, as long as you are my student. Besides, you are **_too young_**, **kid**." said Arashi, trying not to laugh.

After that, Kakashi didn't say a word. He looked weary, didn't talk until they got to the ramen place. Arashi enjoyed looking at his student in that mood, because it showed that he was a kid. He tried to look at him through the corner of his eye when he was finishing the soup, and realized that Kakashi was staring at him with his eyes narrowed and a very unpleasant smile. Kakashi pushed his sensei's bowl so that all the soup would fall in his face. This not only made him choke, but his face was really hot. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at his sensei's face.

"Kakashi, boy, you're paying for this, kid." Arashi had a malignant smile on his face, and he just pressed Kakashi's head to his own bowl of ramen. A few seconds passed by until Arashi released his hand from Kakashi's head. Kakashi didn't look happy at all. But then...

"Ne, he who laughs last, laughs best!" said Kakashi, and threw the remaining soup of his bowl to his sensei.

Being the distance between them just a few inches, Arashi couldn't dodge the hot bowl like all the kunais he avoided when in battle. All this happened so suddenly, that they didn't notice all the mess they created. Of course, they didn't even notice the owner's anger.

"Arashi, I'm not gonna sell you another bowl of ramen until you clean this mess, boy!" said the owner, knowing that Arashi would die if he couldn't eat ramen. After all, Arashi was a teenager, too. Mature, but not mature enough to be an adult.

"I'm sorry, sir. This kid over here will clean up everything." said Arashi, giving another malignant smile to the young Kakashi.

"What?" said Kakashi trying to stop a drop of soup from entering his eye.

"You heard what I said, Kakashi. This is training also.I laugh better than you, kid. Start **_now_**." His joy at the boy's astonishment was obvious.

"I don't think so, Arashi. I want **_you_** to clean it. I'm sure it will be much cleaner if you do it. Kids can't clean, you know.**_ Get started, boy_**." said the owner, giving an evil smile, and handing him a cloth.

"But..." Arashi couldn't say anything. He saw Kakashi sticking out his tongue. His student went to the restroom to wash his face, and he stayed in the table scrubbing and wiping everything Kakashi threw. _'This kid...' _Arashi swore that he would put a curse on the kid as soon as he was done with the wiping.

After he was done, he said he was sorry to the owner once again, and went to the restroom. He was expecting to see Kakashi, but all he saw was a note that said,

_"See you tomorrow at 7, Arashi-sensei. If I don't go home now, my dad will get worried. Good night. _

_P.S.: Thanks for the ramen. I laughed last. "_

All Arashi could do was rip the note and curse himself. But then, he just smiled. It had been a long time since he had that much fun. And he was relieved that Kakashi **_was_** a kid, after all.

* * *

A/N: 

I decided to put a fun scene! Thank you for reading!


	7. The training schedule

**How he became the person he is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

The next morning, Kakashi had to complete 2 hours of physical training before starting his chakra controlling exercise. Arashi told him that it wasn't his punishment for last night's thing, and that it was just part of the daily training. Kakashi doubted it.

* * *

A month passed by, and Kakashi had learned some new jutsus from Arashi. Arashi was impressed at the kid's velocity of the absorption of new techniques. 

"Sensei, when do the chuunin exams take place?" asked Kakashi when they were taking a break.

"Twice a year. The next one is coming up in 5 months." said Arashi thinking what excuse he would use to not let his student participate in it.

"Can I take it?" Kakashi's voice lowered a bit, guessing what his sensei's answer would be.

"What if you fail?"

"What if I don't fail?" Young Kakashi was trying to use the nature psychology on his sensei.

Arashi stayed silent for a few seconds, and came up with a great idea.

"Kakashi, what about if you fail, I don't let you take the chuunin exams until you turn 12. I'm sure that I would let you take it earlier than that if you don't take it this time. Of course, if you pass this time, we are starting on our missions." Arashi thought that the kid wouldn't risk the chance, and would wait until he was told that he could take it.

"Okay. I'll take the exam this time."

"Um... Kakashi. I think you didn't get the point. If you fail this time, you won't take it for another 7 years." repeated Arashi, making sure that he heard correctly.

"I don't mind. Besides, I'm sure I'm gonna pass." said Kakashi, indiferrently.

_'This isn't how I was planning things. Damn.' _

"Kakashi, I will decide later whether I'm **_really_** letting you take it, okay? Just for now, focuse on your training." Arashi felt a heavy headache coming on. "This is it for today, Kakashi. You're dismissed."

"Nah, I'm staying a little longer, sensei. Thank you for today's training." said Kakashi and started doing the jutsus he learned in the past month.

_'How troublesome. I wonder why he wants to become a chuunin so early. Is it because of what I mentioned about starting the missions? Well... maybe if I prepare him for the exam, I won't need to worry about him taking it. He'll be ready to take it, and he won't have any problems.'_

Arashi thought, as he saw the little kid training on his own.

"Kakashi!" They boy came to his sensei wondering what he would hear. "If I tell you that I'm gonna increase your training's intensity so that you can pass the chuunin exam, will you be prepared for it?"

"Why not? I mean... I wouldn't mind the trainings being a little harder..." said Kakashi sheepishly.

"Okay... then..." Arashi didn't finish his sentence, and stayed thinking about it for a few minutes. "Okay, we're starting tomorrow. I suggest you go home now and take a rest for the remainder of the day. We're starting at 5 in the morning, alright? See you tomorrow." said Arashi smiling at the boy. Kakashi looked a little worried because of the time of their meeting, but he didn't mention anything and just left.

* * *

Arashi went to his house as well. His mother died when giving birth to him, and his father died during a mission. He had no one waiting for him, and it had been 5 years since he started living alone. When he got home, he decided to make a chart with Kakashi's training plan. He boiled some water for his ramen, and took it to his desk. This was going to be hard. He tried to remember some of the things that he learned from Jiraiya-sensei before he took his chuunin exam. It was a rather difficult task since most of what he remembered from his sensei were the long lectures about... well... about... **_stuff_**. He didn't understand at that moment, but now that he was 15, Arashi understood most of the things. He thought that it would be better to finish his ramen before starting on his task. He was sure that the ramen would refresh his mind. 

After he was done, he started writing down things:

"_100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 5 laps around Konoha, 2 hours of weapon training, 3 hours of sparring just with taijutsu, an hour to learn a new jutsu, and 2 hours to practice jutsus..."_

He made sure that he reread everything he wrote down so that he wouldn't make a mistake. The next thing he needed to do was to put them in an orderly matter so that his student wouldn't get exhausted all together.

_From 5 to 8: physical training_

_From 8 to 9: lecture on taijutsu techniques_

_From 9 to 12: sparring just with taijutsu_

_From 12 to 2: rest+lunch_

_From 2 to 3: lecture on jutsus_

_From 3 to 5: jutsu training_

_From 5 to 7: weapon training _

"Well, I guess this will go on for at least four months. I shall change it from time to time, depending on the circumstances." said Arashi to no one but himself.

* * *

When Kakashi got home, he told Tomoko about his chuunin exam. She looked worried and decided that he would talk with Sakumo about it. 

"Sakumo, Arashi-kun is going to let Kakashi take the chuunin exam that is coming up in a few months..." said Tomoko, when they were by themselves in their room.

"I'm sure Arashi tried to stop Kakashi from doing so... You know how stubborn Kakashi can get. Haha. That's my son. I don't think Kakashi will have any problems passing that test. Right, Kakashi?" asked Sakumo, sliding the door open and finding his little son looking at him. He looked surprised, but he was as confident.

"Of course, dad. Besides, Arashi-sensei told me that we are having a new kind of training starting tomorrow." said Kakashi, as he smiled to his father.

"That's good to know, son. See, Tomoko? Arashi knows what he's doing. Don't worry."

"Yeah, mom! I want to become a chuunin soon, so that I can go on missions like dad." Tomoko couldn't respond to the kid's joy, and she just smiled to her son.

After that, Kakashi was sent to bed, and Tomoko decided to trust her son. And Arashi, as well.

* * *

Kakashi started his training the next morning, and Arashi was glad that the kid didn't get exhausted easily. On the other hand, Kakashi thought that that was the kind of training he wanted.

* * *

After four months, Kakashi's speed and strength increased a lot. Arashi believed that Kakashi would pass the test without any problems. He saw that Kakashi was a genius boy after all. He didn't think that a normal kid could have gotten that better in justfour months worth of training. Kakashi really absorbed everything Arashi taught him in the instant. 

"Good job, Kakashi. Let's go for some ramen." Arashi smiled to the boy.

Kakashi put his stuff together, and followed his sensei.

"**_Sensei_**, do you **_ever_** eat anything else other than **_ramen_**?" asked Kakashi on their way to the ramen place, in a very serious tone.

"Of course I do. Why? Do you have any problems eating ramen?"

"Well... it is the only thing that I have seen you eating..."

"Haha. Well, ramen is my favorite food. But a ninja must have a lot of vegetables. Keep that in mind." Kakashi wondered if his **_sensei_** had that in mind.

Fortunately, their dinner didn't end up like the time they threw everything. They both were happy, although a little tired. It was true that Kakashi got tired frequently since they started their new training. After finishing their ramen, they went out and walked to their homes.

"The chuunin exam is in a month. You know, I still didn't tell Hokage-sama that I'm letting you take the exam. Do you see how risky it is for even me to say such a thing?" asked Arashi in a sarcastic tone.

"Sensei, you know very well that those things don't have an effect on me." Kakashi's tone was serious.

"Well, yeah. I know. Hokage-sama can't say anything about me nominating you for the exams, anyway. I'm just telling you that I might get a long lecture for just saying that. You should be thankful." Arashi smiled.

"I'm. Indeed." was all Kakashi said.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, Kakashi. Tomorrow we are starting at 7 in the afternoon, and staying all night. Tell Sakumo-san. It will be like that for the next 2 weeks. Alright?"

"Okay." answered Kakashi, wondering what kind of training he would do in the dark.

"Make sure you don't spend tomorrow morning training! Otherwise, you won't be able to stay awake all night. Get some rest. See you tomorrow." said Arashi and headed to his house.

Kakashi went to his house as well, and told Tomoko that he was going to train at night. Sakumo was on a 2-week mission, so Kakashi didn't get to see him that night.

* * *

The next morning Kakashi woke up at 7, but decided that he would keep sleeping until late in the morning. It had been a long time since he had such a good sleep. 

Arashi went to the Hokage's office at noon. To his surprise, he found a ponderous man with white hair sitting in front of the Hokage.

"Sen...sei?" asked Arashi wondering if the man was really his sensei.

"Long time no see, Arashi. Haha." Jiraiya smiled to his student.

"Well, almost two years. Where have you been?" asked Arashi.

"Just wandering around. Looking for **_stuff_**." Jiraiya said in a rather small voice so that the Hokage wouldn't hear. "What have you been doing?"

"You still didn't hear?" Arashi looked at Hokage-sama.

"He just came in." said Sarutobi, shooking his head.

"Well, sensei. I have a student. He's 5 years-old. In fact, he's Sakumo-san's son." said Arashi in a tone that let Jiraiya know why such a little kid could be a genin.

"I see. It makes sense. How has it been going? Is he an arrogant little kid?" asked Jiraiya, eyeing his student.

"Not really. Which I'm really thankful for. Haha." The jounin laughed with all his heart.

"Sarutobi-sensei, you should have given him the chance to suffer. This boy won't ever know what **_I _**went through."

"I never said I'm not suffering, sensei. He's so young that I have to worry about him constantly."

"Well, that's something. Haha. Aren't you supposed to be with him now?" asked Jiraiya.

"No, today we're having night training. And... Hokage-sama. There was something I wanted to tell you." said Arashi sheepishly.

"Go ahead, Arashi."

"Um... yes. I am planning on nominating Kakashi for the chuunin exams."

"Well, I don't see a problem on that. If you think he is capable of taking it, then so be it." said the Hokage, and both Jiraiya and Arashi couldn't help but open their mouths and stare at their village's leader. "I believe you are nominating him because you trust that Kakashi will pass it, right?" He asked a few seconds later.

"Yes, sir." answered Arashi, very confident. He wasn't really sure if Kakashi would pass it, but he didn't want to sound irresponsible.

"Then, we will have to make a special kind of test... he doesn't have any teammates. The chuunin exams are meant to be taken in teams. I'll come up with an idea." Arashi nodded. "Jiraiya, how long are you going to stay?"

"I don't know, Sarutobi-sensei. I'll just wander around." said Jiraiya in a bored tone.

"I'm leaving, Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sensei. I'm gonna get ready for the night training. Sensei, are you coming with me?"

"Sure, boy. See you later, sensei." said Jiraiya, and went out. Arashi bowed to the Hokage, and followed his sensei.

* * *

A/N: 

Hehe. I wanted Jiraiya to appear. I think that I sped up a few things, but if not, it would get reeeally long, so yeah. I'm planning on writing until Kakashi meets Team 7. It will be a long way. Hope you guys keep reading my fic!


	8. The night

**How he became the person he is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Arashi asked Jiraiya to come to his house, where he was going to prepare for the training.

"Sensei, you should come and see. You'll be surprised. Haha." Arashi smiled to his sensei.

"I'm impressed that Sakumo's brat is taking the chuunin exam at the age of five."

"Well, he's gonna be 6 by then. Anyway... I was wondering where you were, sensei. I wanted some advice from you when I first started. The first few days, it was awful. I had a difficult time. But now, I'm glad that I'm his sensei."

"Well, I guess that's a little different from me. I was never glad to be **_your_** sensei, Arashi." commented Jiraiya in a tone that let Arashi know that he was just kidding. Both started laughing. "I'm glad that you are liking your task as sensei."

"Sensei, would you mind helping me out for tonight? I would like Kakashi to be ready for the chuunin exams. He has never fought or trained at night, so I thought it would be a good idea to do so for the next few weeks before the exam."

"I see. That's good. What do you need?" asked Jiraiya.

"Um... would you attack him in the middle of the night? I'm gonna spar with him for some time, and then you come and knock me unconscious. **_Please_**, just **_act_** as though you're doing so, sensei. I want to see what he is capable of doing when he is confronting someone who knocked **_me_** out. I want to test his mental strength. And if by any chance he starts attacking you, let him do so."

"That's a smart idea. And if I get hurt by any chance, you will not be responsible, right?" Arashi smiled, glad that his sensei was helping him. He couldn't test that part of the "_being suddenly attacked by a stranger_" by himself, because he was no stranger to Kakashi.

"Sensei, stay watching us, until I give you the sign to appear on the scene. I'm sure it will be once it gets really dark. Just be prepared, please." Arashi smiled to his sensei.

"Boy, I can't believe you've grown this much. Time does fly by, ne?" said Jiraiya remembering the old times, when he used to train Arashi.

Both of them stayed there, talking about how things have been, and what they have been doing for the time they didn't see each other.

* * *

At 6:30, they headed to the training grounds. Kakashi was already there, preparing his weapons. Arashi nodded to his sensei, and Jiraiya jumped up to one of the trees to watch them. 

"I thought I told you to not spend your day training?" Arashi asked, and Kakashi was surprised to find his sensei that early.

"Ne, sensei. I came a few minutes ago." said Kakashi, and Arashi smiled at the boy.

"Good. Today we aren't going through your daily training, as you might have guessed already." said Arashi looking at Kakashi's weapons lying on the grass. "We're going to spar for most of the night. It will be like the time you had to take the bell. Just that you don't need to take anything from me. Is just sparring. Of course, you will need to intend to kill me. That's the point of the training. We're going to keep going on it until one of us is down. Got it?"

"Yes." answered Kakashi, a little nervous.

_'Mmm... let's see what the prodigy can do.' _thought Jiraiya as he was observing them getting ready.

Arashi mumbled a silent "Start", and Kakashi decided that this time he would go and hide.

_'Let's see... I don't think he will let his guard down, so I'll have to use some bunshins to attack the first time...' _Kakashi was planning on how to begin his attack on his sensei.

Kakashi made 5 bunshins and sent them out silently to other branches in different directions. Then, all six Kakashis threw a couple of shurikens to the man standing in the middle. After Arashi dodged them, the real Kakashi appeared behind his sensei, performing the Goukakyuu no Jutsu. The flames weren't as big, because he didn't want to waste his chakra in a meaningless attack. He knew that his sensei would dodge it as well. Arashi hid in one of the bushes, and a kunai thrown by one of the bunshins almost got him on the eye.

_'So, he knows that I'm here, heh.' _Arashi decided that he would go and give Kakashi a surprise.

He appeared in front of the boy, and tried to punch him on the face. Kakashi dodged it although he was surprised that his sensei decided on attacking him. Next, Arashi hit Kakashi's legs making him fall on his back, and tried to hit him on the stomach. Kakashi was fast, though, and rolled backwards a few feet away. Arashi hit on plane grass. As soon as Kakashi lifted his head up, he threw a kunai at his sensei. Arashi threw a shuriken as well at the kunai which fell on its way. Kakashi had already come to Arashi's front and started attacking him with taijutsu. Kakashi tried to kick Arashi's left side, but his sensei blocked it with his right hand, and with his right foot pulled Kakashi's right foot, and made him once again, fall on his back. However, Kakashi hit the back of Arashi's kness, making him fall as well. Then Kakashi kicked Arashi's chest, and got up in a jump. He was already breathing a little heavily. Arashi looked surprised that his student landed an attack on him, but was satisfied.

_'Damn. It is getting dark. I guess this is what Arashi-sensei wanted to do. I'll have to get used to this in some way...' _thought Kakashi noticing how different it felt fighting at night. They took a minute to take a breath.

Arashi initiated the second attack, throwing two shurikens. Kakashi avoided them by leaning down, and he threw some at his sensei as well. Arashi had already thrown a second pair of shurikens, and Kakashi had to jump to his right to dodge them. He made two bunshin, and one sprinted towards his sensei, ready to attack. The other one, he made it into a huge shuriken and threw it at Arashi. He started sprinting towards him as well, ready to attack him from behind. His first bunshin tried to attack him from the front, but Arashi got rid of it. As soon as he was done with that, he felt the huge shuriken coming, and he bowed to the air to dodge it. He also felt his student coming on his way, and thought that it was about time to start the second training. He gave a sign, and turned around to block Kakashi's attack, and sent him off a few feet. Kakashi got ready for his next attack, but Jiraiya appeared between the trees.

"Who are you, you little brats, who disturb this peaceful night?" Jiraiya hand-motioned to the sky, pointing at the stars, while speaking with his loud voice.

Both Arashi and Kakashi had sweat drops; one thinking _'Sensei, can't you be more serious?'_, and the other thinking _'Is he drunk, or what?'._

"Um... sir. I think you're misunderstanding..." started Arashi, but was cut out.

"What? You want a fight? Then you will have it!" Jiraiya attacked Arashi, but he just dodged it. Then Jiraiya began attacking with powerful and fast punches, which all were being dodged by Arashi. One of the punches hit Arashi on the face and sent him off at least 60 feet away. Of course, they were acting it out. Kakashi couldn't tell because of the distance and angle in which he was watching this happen.

"What about you, kid? You got some guts?" said Jiraiya to provoke the little kid. "Why? Now that your guardian is knocked you'll just sneak away? What a..." he couldn't finish his sentence, because Kakashi appeared in front of him and was trying to kick him in the face. Arashi laid down on the grass, and held his head on his hand, with his elbow supporting it, watching the scene. This **_was_** going to be funny.

Jiraiya stepped back to avoid being kicked, but Kakashi came to him and hit Jiraiya's chest with his palm, and it made Jiraiya fall. Then Kakashi performed the Kekkai Doroutoumu, and Jiraiya's head was sticking out from the earth.

_'Damn, Arashi. Look at what I have to go through because of you! If it wasn't because of the letting him attack me I woudn't be in this state.'_ Jiraiya was grunting.

"Sir, you shouldn't go around like that at night. Drink at home." said Kakashi, very innocently. "Sensei, when are you coming over here? I just saw you moving."

"Ehem, ehem... good job, Kakashi." said Arashi as he was walking towards his student. He couldn't help but be surprised at how much his student was capable of doing.

"Um... sensei... are you okay?" asked Arashi sheepishly, once he arrived.

"Is that what you think, boy?" a rather angry Jiraiya shouted.

"I'm sorry. Kakashi, this is Jiraiya-sensei. My genin sensei and mentor. He's one of the Three Legendary Sannin. You heard about him, right?" asked Arashi trying to make Jiraiya feel respected.

"Uh... sensei, are you sure? He didn't escape from my jutsu..." a vein popped out from Jiraiya's forehead, showing his ire.

"He was just... uh... helping me out with your training. You know, to see how accustomed you were to fighting in the dark, and fighting with strangers..." Arashi smiled to the boy, and tried to avoid eye contact with his sensei.

"I see. I'm sorry for what just happened, Jiraiya-sama." said Kakashi, and bowed to the head sticking out from the earth.

"Oi! Is good to know that you have good morals at your age, Kakashi." said Jiraiya as he pulled himself up, and glared at Arashi.

"Well, sensei. Thank you for your help." said Arashi, trying to change the subject. "We're taking a rest, Kakashi. It will be like this for the next two weeks. This way, you'll get used to fighting in the dark. Of course, I won't get my sensei to do the same thing as today." Arashi smiled. Kakashi nodded, and sat on the grass. He wasn't tired, but thought that it would be wise to rest now for the next spar.

Jiraiya remained there to see Arashi and Kakashi sparring. He thought what the new generations would bring next. _'A 3 year-old chuunin? Haha.' _

* * *

At sunrise, Kakashi was exhausted and he had a few cuts. Arashi was glad that his student didn't get any major injuries. He sent Kakashi home, and he went to his house with Jiraiya. They slept until lunch time, and went to the Hokage's office. 

"That Hatake boy has some skills, ne? I don't think you were like that at his age. I guess he has it in the blood. Haha." commented Jiraiya on their way.

"Yeah, he's talented. Plus, he has the will to get stronger." said Arashi and smiled.

The two of them entered the office, and saw the 3rd Hokage exhaling his pipe.

"Good afternoon, you two." said the Hokage.

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama." said Arashi and bowed.

"Last night I had a meeting with the councils. We decided to make the chuunin exam just in two parts, because of the war. We shouldn't spend a whole lot of time on this. And... teams won't be necessary. It will be more like a survival thing. The first test will be a written one. The problems will be about common knowledge for chuunins. The second one will be a tournament. Only those who passed the written test will participate in it. Me, and some elite jounins will judge their capacity. You're in it, Jiraiya." said the Hokage, and gave a look at Jiraiya that said _"you aren't getting out of this one, boy."_

"That's good to hear, Hokage-sama. I was wondering how would Kakashi take the exam." Arashi smiled.

"Haha. Make sure you don't say anything about the exam."

"Yes, sir." assured Arashi.

* * *

A/N: 

I didn't want to make a special kind of test for Kakashi... I thought that it would make more sense to have the test among the leaf ninjas only, because if they were at war, of course the villages wouldn't take tests together... right? Now, the question is: should I write about the chuunin exam, or should I just skip it, and say that Kakashi passed...? Help, please!


	9. The exam

**How he became the person he is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

The 2 weeks of night training passed by, and Kakashi became used to fighting at night. He had some injuries because of the increasing intensity of the trainings by the day, but Arashi was pleased with Kakashi's improvement. They were already done with the night trainings, and started their regular days. They were resting after having lunch.

"I'm pretty sure you'll pass. There aren't many genins who can fight like you. Besides, you have the confidence. That's something that can save you from the border of death, you know. But remember: a chuunin has to be responsible for a team. They are leaders. That's what makes them different from genins." Arashi warned his student, who was lying down on the grass with his arms behind his head.

"Hai. Do you have any idea of how long the test takes, sensei?" asked Kakashi as he was contemplating the leaves that were falling from the trees.

"It might take like 2 or 3 days. I'm not sure." Arashi guessed that the first test would last for a day, and they would call up the ones that passed it, the next day. It depended on how many genins passed the first test.

"I see. Will you be there?"

"If I don't have a mission, I will." Arashi wondered whether his student knew anything about the tasks of chuunin. Hokage-sama told him that there will be a written test, but he never went through any of those things with Kakashi. He just helped him training.

"Kakashi, do you know the basic tasks of a chuunin?" asked Arashi, trying to look not as interested.

"Yes, dad told me some things. And I always read some stuff at home."

"That's good. I..." Arashi saw a small bird flying in the sky, and realized that the Hokage wanted to see him. "Well, Kakashi, that's it for today. See you tomorrow at 7." He disappeared in a puff. Kakashi wondered why his sensei had to leave so suddenly, but decided to go home and rest.

* * *

Arashi arrived in front of the Hokage's office, and entered. 

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Arashi. Have a seat." the Hokage had his pipe on his mouth, and a few minutes passed by. "I forgot to tell you something regarding Kakashi taking the chuunin exam. He didn't complete any missions." He removed his pipe from his mouth and half-exhaled and half-sighed.

"Ah!" Arashi felt like he was being laid next to a sounding gong. "Genins have to complete 8 missions before..."

"Yes. I wanted to inform you about that. I know you've been trying to keep him out of missions, but we can't let Kakashi break **_all_** the rules, you know. Come to receive your missions starting tomorrow. For at least the next 8 days, you'll have to take him on missions."

"Yes, sir. Thank you for reminding me on time." Arashi was relieved, and smiled to the old man.

"That's that. Do you know where Jiraiya is?" asked the Hokage.

"Um... I think he's in the hot springs..." Arashi didn't think that he needed to mention **_what_** he was doing. He was sure Hokage-sama knew about that from a long time ago.

"Boy, he won't ever change that habit of his." He let out a sigh. Arashi just smiled.

"I better go now, sir." he bowed, and left.

_

* * *

'How could I have forgotten? It's good that we still have time to go on missions. Whew... I better go and tell him to be ready.'_ thought Arashi on his way to Kakashi's house. 

He knocked on the door, and Tomoko answered.

"Good afternoon, Arashi-kun." Tomoko smiled.

"Good afternoon, Tomoko-san. I wanted to talk with Kakashi." said Arashi after bowing.

"Oh, he's in his room. Come on in, please."

"Thank you. Is Sakumo-san home?"

"Yes. Jiraiya-san is here, too."

"Ah, no wonder I couldn't find him. Well, I'll be talking with Kakashi, ma'am." Arashi smiled and went to Kakashi's room. He had been there a few times since he started teaching Kakashi, so he knew where his room was. He called him from the other side of the screen slide, and entered when his student responded with a "Yes".

Kakashi was on his desk writing down some things.

"What's that, Kakashi?" asked the jounin.

"Ah, some strategy problems and that kind of things. What brings you here, sensei?" asked Kakashi closing his book.

"We have to go on missions starting tomorrow. I forgot that to take the chuunin exam you need to complete at least 8 missions." said Arashi and gave an apologizing smile.

"Well, that's good. It's been forever since I asked you to take me on missions." said Kakashi indifferently.

"Ne, it was for your own sake, kid. Let me see that book?" He wanted to see what kind problems his student solved. Also, he wanted to know if he would need to help Kakashi for the chuunin exam. Once he saw the cover of the book closely, he found out that it was the book he used when he was a chuunin.

"Um... Kakashi, do you understand all this...?" asked Arashi skeptically.

"Yeah, it's easy if you follow the steps from the beginning. I found the entire collection at my dad's library. I have three more to go."

Arashi knew that there were ten books total. Well, he used that book when he was a chuunin, but it was usually for jounins. Him being a jounin at his age wasn't a coincidence. Those books had some strategy problems that gave you a certain kind of situation, and you had to figure out a way to complete the mission. Of course, the real thing would be different, but it helped in a way to give them an idea of what it would be like and decreased their chances of misjudging. It also helped them to maintain their calmness when in battle.

"And, did you read all the previous volumes?"

"Yeah. Otherwise I wouldn't understand this one." Arashi was relieved that his student was smart. Afterall, he didn't need to worry about the first part of the exam.

"That's good, Kakashi. Just be prepared for tomorrow's mission, alright? I'll meet you at 9 on the bridge. We don't need to meet that early if we are going on missions." Arashi slid the screen slide, and Kakashi followed him. Arashi wanted to at least say hi to Sakumo before leaving.

On their way they saw Tomoko bringing some tea.

"Are you leaving already? Have some tea before doing so, Arashi-kun." she said, smiling.

"Thank you, Tomoko-san. Where's Sakumo-san?"

"In the dojo. They're having some tea, as well." Tomoko lead the way, and Arashi and Kakashi followed.

"Oi! Arashi! What are you doing here?" asked Jiraiya when he saw them entering.

"Visiting my student, sensei. Good afternoon, Sakumo-san." Arashi bowed.

"It's good to see you, Arashi. Have a seat. We were talking about the old times." Sakumo and Jiraiya were in the same class of graduates from the academy. They kept talking about old times, and the two younger boys listened, drinking their tea.

"Haha. Jiraiya, remember that time you were caught in the hot springs? That was worth seeing." said Sakumo as brought those images back to his memory.

"Don't even mention that, buddy. Sarutobi-sensei gave me a whole month of solo D rank missions after that. That **_wasn't_** funny. I was too focused to notice a kid throwing a waterbasin full of hot water to where I was standing." said Jiraiya, in a tone that said it was the worst nightmare someone could have. He still remembered the beating he got from the people in the hot springs that day, and he shuddered at the sudden sensation.

"Well, I don't think you learned your lesson that day, though." Sakumo started laughing. Arashi nodded, agreeing to Sakumo's comment.

"Anyway, I'm not the only one who got in trouble. Am I wrong?" Jiraiya said, eyeing his old friend.

"Ehem... Arashi, how's Kakashi doing these days?" asked Sakumo, trying to change the subject and stop his past from being revealed.

"He's doing okay, Sakumo-san. We're going on missions starting tomorrow. I wasn't going to take him on missions until he became a chuunin, but I totally forgot that the prerequisite to take the exam is the completion of 8 missions." Arashi smiled.

"Oh, I forgot about that requirement, too. Haha. Well, good luck on your first mission, Kakashi." Sakumo ruffled Kakashi's hair.

They stayed talking like that for at least an hour, and Jiraiya left with Arashi.

* * *

The next day, Arashi and Kakashi went to the Hokage tower to receive their first mission. It was a D rank mission. It was to help find an old lady's cat that got lost in the forest. It wasn't hard at all, and Kakashi wondered if their next missions would be like that. And yes. They were. He didn't really have any difficulties completing them, although Arashi left everything in his student's hands. Arashi was satisfied, and glad that he didn't need to help. Come on, D rank missions for jounins are more like punishments than missions.

* * *

The day of the chuunin exam came, and Kakashi went to the place in which his sensei told him the thing would take place. They were supposed to meet at 3 in the afternoon, and Kakashi arrived a little early. There were a lot of people, but none of them were of his age. He stood there, looking up at all the gigantic ninjas that walked in front of him. He decided that he would go inside the room, and not be discouraged just by their sizes. He was a ninja as well. He didn't need to feel inferior or something like that. He reached one of the desks, and just sank in his arms. 

"So, you're the 6 year-old kid taking the test?" Someone tapped him in the shoulder. He looked up, and saw a guy in his teens looking down at him. He had black hair, and looked like he wanted to pick on the little kid. "You know, the chuunin exam is not a game. You should go home and have your nap, kid."

"None of your business, whether I take the exam or not." snapped Kakashi, and glared at the older boy. He even looked older than his sensei.

"Wow. Hey, look at this kid here." said the guy, calling his teammate. "He thinks that he's capable of taking the exam. Hahaha. Can you believe it? I could take on him in less than..." Kakashi stood up and got ready to attack, but the sudden call of his name stopped him.

"Hatake! Sit down! Otherwise you will fail the test before even knowing what it is like!" It was a grown man. He entered with other ninjas who looked very serious. He knew Kakashi's last name because it wasn't usual for kids his age totake the exam, and because he was the White Fang's son as well."I'm not giving you the privilege just because you are a kid." _'Great.' _thought Kakashi, sarcastically. The man turned to the others and continued speaking. "I'm the examiner of the chuunin exam, which will begin in a few minutes. My name is Nomiya Kaito. The first part of the chuunin test will consist on your knowledge of chuunin tasks and strategies. Cheating will not be tolerated. If you're caught doing so, you fail. The ones that pass the written test today, will be called up for the second test tomorrow. With that said, does anyone have any questions?" No one raised their hands. "Good. Pass them out." He ordered to the ninjas that came in with him.

* * *

A/N: 

I decided to write about the chuunin exam. Hehe. I must admit that I'm having a lot of fun writing this.Thanks to the reviewers! I was motivated to write more!


	10. The warmup

**How he became the person he is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

The other testing officers passed the tests, and left them on the tables upside down. "There are 20 questions. No one starts before everyone gets a copy." said Kaito. He stood in front of all the genins, watching over the ones that already got the test. After everyone got a copy, he shouted "You have two hours! Start!"

When Kakashi flipped his paper, he scanned through it, and realized that it was _nothing. _The first one went like this:

_"Line B, seen in the picture, is the greatest possible distance a shinobi can throw his shuriken from a tree of 7 meters. For enemies who appear within the circumference of the shuriken's range, explain the attack options using this distance. Show your work."_

Kakashi had seen a similar problem in his books, and he remembered all the possibilities that there were to attack from a place that wasn't in your advantage. You could use Touton No Jutsu(Transparent escape) to get close to the enemy standing in the tree, use bunshins to do so, throw kunais in the right direction, and many more. Kakashi noticed that the problems got harder each time, but he had no problem solving them. "Prodigy" wasn't a title that could be given to anyone. Kakashi didn't know, but the problems that he was solving weren't as easy as they looked to him. Most of the ninjas that were in the room spent their time training rather than reading or figuring out how they would have to react at certain situations. At a glance, Kakashi saw two kunais flying across the room, and landing in front of two ninjas who were in the seats at the end of the second row.

"You two! Get out of here. I said **_cheating won't be tolerated_**." Kaito had no mercy. There were at least a hundred genins, and he was supposed to pass no more than only one third of them. After that, many others had to leave the room without a word.

The last question was a totally different one from all the other decoding and situation problems.

_"If you are given a mission in which nothing about the enemy is known, and you have to go and bring some top secret documents, would you accept it? Explain why or why not." _

Kakashi thought that it was a question that tested a shinobi's determination to accept and complete the missions. However, he wondered how the examiners would know if the test takers were just lying or not. '_Writing it down is way different than saying it and doing it.'_ thought Kakashi, as he saw a other genins leaving. He flipped his paper and put his head down. There were like 70 genins in the room by the time Kaito began speaking once again.

"Time's over. Now, listen carefully to my instructions. If you trust yourself and believe that all your answers are correct, come up and turn in your tests, and go back to your seats afterwards. If your answers are all correct, we'll call you up tomorrow for the second exam. However, if there is even one answer that is wrong, you won't be able to take the chuunin exam for the rest of your lives. You will remain genins **_forever_**. Of course, if you leave now, you can try again at another time." Kaito made the point clear.

One of the boys who looked in his early teens raised his hand and got up.

"Sir, you didn't mention that part in the beginning. What's the point of making us take the test if we can't get all the answers correct to take the second exam?" he complained.

"That's part of the exam. And if you have any problems with that, you can leave like the others did." Kaito snapped and smirked. "In fact, all those of you who don't trust yourselves may leave the room."

"How come we won't be able to take the chuunin exams again if we miss a damn problem? There are genins here that took it for their third or fourth time!" this time it was a girl. She looked angry rather than hopeless.

"It depends on the examiner. This year, I'm the examiner, whether you like it or not." A few genins from the back rows got up and went out. The girl that asked the question went out as well. Kakashi looked around, and saw that there were like 50 left.

The room was silent. _'So, that's how he is testing the last question, huh. Mmm.. maybe I made a mistake on the paper, but there's no point in sitting here all day. Besides, nothing can be done beforehand to not risk something.'_ Kakashi got up and took his paper to the front very confidently. He was the first one to do so. Everyone followed him with their looks, until he got back to his seat. They mumbled things like "Is he a genin?", "He's just a kid!", "What is he doing!".

"Well, anyone else? I already gave the instructions. Now you decide." Kaito was impressed that a six year-old kid was the first one to make a rather hard decision.

A few genins sitting in the front rows turned in their papers. The examiners were all sitting at the end of the rows and kept watching over the genins. The atmosphere was tense, but all of the test takers left in the room went to the front.

"Good. I'm glad to tell you that all of you have the chance to be called up tomorrow. Even if you get a problem or two wrong. The purpose of the instruction I gave was to filter out the guys that wouldn't risk a chance. The top 30 grades of these exams will be choosen to take the second exam. The order in which you turned in your paper will also count, in case there are people who got the same grade. Any questions?" Kaito didn't look as irritated as when he entered the room.

"At what time is the second exam starting?" asked someone.

"That will be informed to those of you who pass. If you don't have any questions, you may leave." All the examiners stood up and went to meet up Kaito.

Kakashi left the room, and decided that he would go and meet his sensei in the Hokage tower. On his way out, he saw the guy that had picked on him earlier. Kakashi ignored him, but the guy stood on his way.

"So, you passed the first exam, kid?" Kakashi looked up. It was annoying.

"Move." said Kakashi.

"Hey, how is it possible that a kid like you can take the test, while I had to leave in the middle of the exam?"

"Maybe because you **_cheated_**?" Kakashi wasn't about to lose to this guy.

"You little...!" he tried to hit Kakashi in the head, but Kakashi held off the attack, and punched him in the stomach, which was the highest he could reach without jumping. Kakashi sent him a few feet away, and all the others were looking at him. He was indifferent about it, and said, "Wonder how you even made it to genin." and simply left.

* * *

Kakashi walked down the street thinking what the second exam could be. When he got close enough to the Hokage tower, he saw two familiar silhouettes conversating in the roof. They were Arashi's and Jiraiya's. Kakashi jumped up a few times, and sat next to his sensei. 

"Hey, Kakashi! How did it go?" asked Arashi, who looked more enthusiastic than usual.

"Good. I think."

"I'm sure you'll pass. I saw the test earlier in the morning. Nothing that didn't appear in those books you were reading. Right?" Arashi smiled.

"Hai."

"So, Kakashi, you like reading? Did you know I'm a writer? HAHA." Jiraiya asked. Arashi glared at him with a look that said, '_You aren't telling him about your books, sensei!'_

"Really, Jiraiya-sama? What kind of books do you..." Kakashi was cut by his sensei.

"Kakashi! I think you should go home and tell Tomoko-san how you did on the exam! Haha... Right, **_sensei_**?" Arashi gave a forced smile to his sensei.

"Sure." Jiraiya didn't look pleased for being interrupted by his student.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, sensei." Arashi nodded and waved his hand. Kakashi left jumping on the roofs.

"Geez. He's just 6 years-old, sensei." Arashi shaked his head.

"So what? The first time you read it you were 10. Since he is a prodigy, he can start earlier than you." Jiraiya laughed.

"No! He can't! Tomoko-san will think that I showed it to him! Besides, in my case it was an accident!" Arashi blushed a little at the memory of reading**_ the _**dirty book. Both of them sat there remembering the first time Arashi read that book.

"Well, at least it looks like he did good on the test." Jiraiya changed the subject.

"Yeah, well... I'm still impressed, too."

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have to go to a meeting with the judges, boy." Both men stood up.

"Okay, sensei. I'm going to see the tests' results." Arashi smiled and headed to the building where the chuunin exam took place.

"He's still a kid." said Jiraiya to himself. He went inside of the tower through the Hokage's office. The old man wasn't there, and Jiraiya figured out that he was at the conference room, already. Well, Jiraiya was an hour late.

* * *

When Kakashi got home, hestayed a while in the kitchen with his mom. 

"How did you do, Kakashi?"

"It was kinda easy..."

"Well, go and have some rest. I'll call you up for dinner." Tomoko smiled.

Once in his room, Kakashi started going over the hand seals of all the jutsus he knew. He thought that if the first test was about knowledge, the second one would be about the real thing.

* * *

Arashi went inside the room, and saw Kaito grading the exams. 

"Long time no see, Kaito-san." Arashi smiled.

"Nice to see you, Arashi-kun." Kaito waved at Arashi to sit in one of the chairs.

"Where are the other testing officers?"

"Oh, I sent them away. I wanted to do it by myself. It is easier this way."

"I see. Haha. Sir, um... did you grade..."

"Hatake's? It's over there in that pile. Don't alter the order, though. It will take long to put them back in order, you know. You will find it easily, Arashi-kun." Kaito continued grading the next paper.

Arashi realized what Kaito meant by saying he was going to find it easily. It was the first one. Highest score for now.

"Wow, Kaito-san. Thanks!"

"Thanks for what? For grading it fairly? I still can't believe that Hatake boy is capable of solving these problems." Kaito smiled.

"Well, yeah. It's amazing how he does everything. Is tomorrow's tournament based on the grades or something like that?"

"No, there will be a draw. We're supposed to pass only the top 30. That is, if there are enough high grades. The tournament itself won't be anything official like the time you took it, though. Hokage-sama wanted to make it as small as possible. No one is allowed to go. Just the senseis and the judges will be invited."

"Yeah, I heard about that. It's good that I will get to see it."

Kaito nodded in agreement. The hours passed by, and Arashi stayed there going over all of the papers as Kaito graded them.

"Well, it looks like Hatake had the highest score, huh. Unbelievable." Kaito smiled.

"Haha. Still, he's just a kid. Even if he passes the test tomorrow, he'll need to practice a lot."

"That's true. Now I have to take the results to Hokage-sama. This is a lot of work. Trust me, you don't want to be an examiner, Arashi-kun. It's way better to do missions than sit here all day."

"Well, I better go now, Kaito-san." Kaito nodded, and Arashi bowed to the older man, and left.

_'Who would have thought a six year-old would be the number one rookie? Haha.' _thought Kaito and disappeared in a poof.

* * *

Kaito entered the conference room, where the Hokage, Jiraiya, the councils, and some elite ninjas where having a meeting. Apparently they had finished deciding where and how the second exam would go, and were waiting for the results of the first one to come. 

"There were exactly forty three genins who turned in their papers.Ten of them got very low scores. Five of them got the same score, and I decided to pass the two that turned it in before the other three. We have exactly thirty genins taking the second exam."

"Good. Then all there is left to do is to send the messages to those that passed." said the Hokage.

"Yes, sir."

"Who scored the highest?" asked Jiraiya.

"Hatake Kakashi." Everyone in the room started murmuring, knowing that the named genin was just 6 years-old.

"I see..." Jiraiya smiled. _'No wonder...'_ Jiraiya smirked.

"Kaito, the exam is starting at 2 in traning ground # 1.Please make sure that the messages are given earlier."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Well, this is it for today's meeting. Thank you all for coming." said Sandaime and stood up. Everyone else did the same, and they left the room.

_'I can't wait to see tomorrow's tournament...'_ thought Jiraiya as he followed his sensei.

"I bet Arashi already knows that Kakashi had the highest score, right?"

"I guess so. He went off jumping to meet Kaito. He looked really enthusiastic, today."

"I must admit that I didn't expect the little boy to be the number one rookie, though."Sandaime smiled.

"I don't think anyone expected that, sensei." Both men laughed along the hallway.

* * *

A/N: 

I was wondering... is a hundred leaf genins too much? Because in the manga it looked like there were a lot of genins, but there were some from other villages, so... yeah... well! Oh! And the first questions that I put, I copied it from the manga... didn't have any idea of what kind of problems there could be. Hope you guys don't mind that I put that the test was easy for Kakashi! I wanted to make things simple for me --; It is way easier to say that he was the best, rather than saying he was between blah blah blah...

Hope you guys liked this chapter!

Thanks to the reviewers!

**Kamikaze Hikari:** Thanks! I'm glad you like how Kakashi is! I think he's so cool in the manga!

**allyluv:** Hehe. One of the reasons I'm writing this fic is because I wanted moreyoung Kakashi! Thanks!

**Senketsu 32:** Thanks! I'm glad that you like it so far!

**HanaTenshiHimeko:** I ended up writing about the chuunin exam! Lol I really don't know how to write fight scenes! I just put words to what I thought would look good...I'm glad you like them!

**necromancer:** Thanks! Your review convinced me to write about the chuunin exam. It really would have looked weird if I just skipped it.

**syllable:** Thank you for taking your time and advicing me! I didn't think that my fic was rushed. In fact, I thought I made it too slow. I guess that's what made it rush even more! Lol Thank you for your advices! I'll have them in mind

**Rinna:** Thank you for reading my fic!

**kakashidiot:** It looks like you don't like the perviness on Kakashi! Well, me neither. Even if I put a bit of that in later chapters, it won't be anything like he would die if he can't read his book. Don't worry! Thanks!

**HanaTenshiHimeko:** Hehe. Thanks for reviewing again! In fact, I put Kakashi's reaction to the guy that picked on him earlier. Hope you liked it!


	11. The tournament

**How he became the person he is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

Chapter 11:**

The next morning, all that could be seen from the youngest genin's bed was his shining and messy hair. Tomoko slid open the screen slide and reached Kakashi's bed and pulled his quilt, which he had over his head. He looked like every little kid in the world, who can't wake up in the morning. He created a bump between his two silver eyebrows, with his eyes still shut, and showing his discomfort. It was unusual of Kakashi to do so, and Tomoko decided that she would wake him up like she used to when Kakashi was still a baby. She reached his arms and sat him up. Then she embraced him, and carried him like the baby he was supposed to be.

"Mom, let me down. Did anyone come?" asked Kakashi when she was opening the bathroom door.

"I thought you forgot about the chuunin exam." Tomoko smiled. "Not yet. Are you worried?"

"Nah. Just wondering when it is." Kakashi scratched the back of his head and yawned. "Is dad home?"

"Yes. He came back late, last night. He had an S rank mission." Kakashi smiled. He really respected Sakumo. Everyone in the village knew about him. To come back from an S rank mission as if it was nothing... who would even think about that?

"Get ready for breakfast, Kakashi." Tomoko knew what Kakashi was smiling at, and she smiled too.

Kakashi closed the door, and Tomoko headed to the kitchen. He still had to use a chair to reach the sink. He was a kid, after all. Him being able to run a hundred meters in less than what someone could imagine, didn't change the fact that he was short. He often got frustrated at his height, but who would he blame for being short at his age? He just had to cope with it.

When Kakashi entered the kitchen, Tomoko was preparing the table. It looked like Sakumo had woken up as well.

"A messenger just came by, Kakashi. The 2nd exam begins at 2 in training ground #1." Tomoko had given up from keeping Kakashi away from ninja's stuff. She thought that it was pointless to stop him from something he would eventually become.

"Heh. I told you mom. I passed the first one." Kakashi sat in his place and waited for his parents to join him in the table.

When Sakumo walked in and raised his eyebrows, Kakashi nodded, and his father ruffled his hair with a big smile. Although he was a very busy man, Sakumo knew about all the things that Kakashi did.

"So, when is it?" he asked.

"Today at two." Kakashi smiled.

"Good luck, son!"

"Thanks, dad."

"So, you think you are ready for whatever the exam is?" asked Sakumo, as Tomoko sat down as well.

"Sure. I've been practicing some jutsus. Heh. If the first one was written, the second one must be the real thing. Right?"

"I guess, Kakashi." Sakumo smiled at his son's clever point. "Don't underestimate any of the other genins, though, Kakashi. You have to remember that they are all older than you and they have completed a lot more missions than you. It could not only make you fail the test, but you might even get hurt. Alright?"

"Yes."

"Oh, and don't forget that if you don't pass it this time, your next try will be in seven years." Sakumo wanted to encourage Kakashi to do his best so that he could pass it this time.

"I know that, dad." Kakashi smiled. "I'll be in the dojo. I'm gonna practice a little more. Thanks for the food, mom." Kakashi got up.

"I'm leaving right after breakfast. I have a special mission today. See you at night, maybe." Kakashi nodded, and left.

* * *

Kakashi was once again practicing the hand seals of the jutsus he knew. Of course, without using his chakra. At around 1, Arashi arrived. He headed to the dojo after hearing from Tomoko that Kakashi was in the dojo. 

"Kakashi, you should be resting." He said as he was entering. The little genin was surprised to see him. Kakashi didn't have his mask on, but it didn't matter, since Arashi had seen his face a lot of times.

"Ne, just to make sure. I was about to leave."

"I came to take you."

"How come?"

"I was invited. Get ready, Kakashi." Arashi smiled.

Kakashi still didn't understand what his sensei meant by being "invited", but he went to his room and dressed up in his usual training clothes and put his mask on.

"Good luck, Kakashi." said Tomoko. She reached Kakashi's mask and after pulling it down, she kissed him in the cheek. Kakashi blushed, and put his mask back right away.

"Mom!" he complained. Arashi laughed and ruffled his student's hair.

"See you, Tomoko-san."

"Bye, Arashi-kun." He bowed and walked away. Kakashi didn't look pleased after the kiss, but waved at his mom, and followed Arashi.

"Sensei. What did you mean when you said you were invited?" asked Kakashi as they headed to the place.

"To the second exam." Arashi thought that now it was okay for him to tell Kakashi about the exam. "It is going to be a tournament. There are going to be judges, and you are to fight your opponent." he smiled.

"How come you know about the second exam, sensei?"

"I'm a genius, remember?" Arashi let out a small laugh at his own joke. "I was in a special case. Because of the so called youngest-genin-ever. Besides, it is what the second part of the exam usually is."

"Isn't that considered cheating?"

"Oh, so you think you cheated? Then I should tell Hokage-sama to fail you, huh?" Arashi enjoyed playing around with the little kid.

"Never mind, sensei." Arashi just ruffled Kakashi's hair.

* * *

After twenty minutes of walk, Kakashi stood in front of a huge building. Arashi told him that it was inside the building, and that it was one of the few training grounds in Konoha that could only be used on certain occasions. Kakashi had never been inside before, but passed by it almost every day. When they entered, Kakashi saw that many genins from yesterday were already there. He looked around and noticed that the place was a gymnasium, and there was a second floor around the borders of the building. He saw the Hokage sitting behind a table, and some other people as well in the second floor. 

"Normally, the last chuunin exam is the same one. We used to hold it in the stadium, and the tournament was for everyone in the village to see, but due to the war that is going on, Hokage-sama wanted it to be simple." Arashi explained.

"So, just the ones up there and you are watching?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's get this going." It was Kaito. Arashi grasped Kakashi in the shoulder and muttered "Good luck." He disappeared in a puff, and reappeared in the second floor. "First of all, congratulations to you all for passing the first part of the chuunin exam. The second exam consists of a tournament. They are one-on-one matches. Today, we'll have the first two rounds, and tomorrow, the third round, the semifinals, and the final. You have to get a number from this box, and your opponent will be decided. There are 30 of you. Please come up when I call your name."

Kaito began calling out names, and one by one, the genins got their numbers. Kaito wrote their names down, according to their numbers. Kakashi was one of the last ones, and he got number 15. His opponent was someone called Tanaka Kisho. He looked up to where his sensei was, and he received that big smile of Arashi's in return.

"Well, that's it. Before we start, any questions?" A boy raised his hand, and Kaito nodded.

"Will the winner be the only one to become a chuunin?"

"No, the judges, including Hokage-sama and some of the top officials of our village will be judging your skills and your qualities to become chuunins. The chances of all of you becoming chuunins are the same as that of none of you becoming chuunins. Even if you lose in your first match, you can become a chuunin. But, you have to be able to show yourselves capable of being chuunins. " Some of the genins murmured to those standing beside them. "We're starting now. A match ends when one of the two can't go on, or when one gives up. No killing is allowed. If something like that happens, you will be disqualified. The first two, Yamashina Kimi and Shimizu Miya stay here. The rest of you, watch upstairs." The named genins stayed there, and Kakashi and the others moved upstairs. He saw Jiraiya-sama sitting next to Sandaime-sama, and all the other senseis sitting in one place.

Kaito shouted "1st match! Yamashina Kimi vs. Shimizu miya. Start!", and the two girls began their fight. Kakashi was watching, thinking that they were very skilled to be girls. At the end, both were knocked out, and Kaito disqualified both of them. The next matches went on, and Kakashi saw how some of the genins were actually really good. He also saw a Byakugan user. Finally, Kakashi's turn came, and he went downstairs. Kakashi saw a boy coming down from the opposite side.

"Well, you two, ready?" Kaito asked.

Both boys nodded. Kakashi noticed that his opponent was at least two feet taller than him. He didn't look older than his sensei, but it was visible that he was in his early teens.

"I'm not going to have mercy on you, just because you are a little kid." said Kisho.

"Good to hear." snapped Kakashi.

"8th match! Hatake Kakashi vs. Tanaka Kisho. Start!"

Kakashi attacked first. He went with all his intent to harm the boy and tried to kick him in the stomach. Kisho dodged it and punched Kakashi in the chest. Kakashi was too small compared to him, and Kakashi's arms and legs were too short. It was easier for Kisho to attack. Kakashi rolled a few feet and got up in a jump._ 'That was stupid... damn... I should have figured out that using taijutsu on him wouldn't be easy...' _thought Kakashi as he rubbed where he was it. Kisho was running towards him, while he made 3 bunshin. Kakashi threw 3 shurikens at the bunshins, and made a bunshin of his. Kisho's bunshin were gone, and Kakashi's bunshin appeared behind Kisho and grabbed his arms. The real Kakashi had already jumped high and was now coming down with his hands clenched together in a fist. Kakashi hit his opponent right in the top of his head, but disappeared in a puff, and Kakashi saw a kunai flying on his direction. He saw it just in time to avoid it from hitting his nose, but he still got a cut on his right cheek, right above his mask and below his eye. Fortunately it was just a superficial cut.

Kakashi made 3 more bunshins, and all four Kakashis ran towards Kisho. Kisho threw some kunais, but Kakashi and his three bunshin managed to dodge them. He was sure that this one was the real Kisho. Kakashi's bunshin held his opponent's arms and legs, and the real Kakashi kicked him on the head, and punched him in the stomach a few times. Kakashi's bunshin disappeared, and Kisho fell on his knees. Kakashi thought that that was it, but Kisho grasped his two feet and made him fall on his back. Then, Kisho tried to punch him in the face, but the silver-haired little kid rolled to his right, and decided that he would use a jutsu. He began forming the hand seals of the Kekkai Doroutoumu. Kakashi disappeared, and reappeared behind Kisho, and finalized his jutsu. The next thing, Kisho was trying to get out of the hole he was in. He couldn't even use his arms. Kisho didn't have another choice, and said "I give up."

"Winner, Hatake Kakashi!" Kaito shouted, and everyone in the building was mumbling and clapping. Kakashi helped his opponent out of the hole, and Kisho responded with a small "Thanks."

Jiraiya smirked, and Arashi thought, _'Nice, Kakashi!'_, and smiled.

The next matches passed by a little slower, since the opponents were all similarly skilled. When the first round was done, there were fourteen genins left.

Kakashi won the second round in a little harder way than the first one, and he did get a few more cuts. He managed to win without using any jutsu, though. He knocked out his opponent justwith taijutsu. The next three matches were won by Yamaguchi Shouta, Shimizu Emiko, and Matsuki Yuki.

"Well, the other three rounds are going to take place at the same time, here, tomorrow. Those of you who lost today will receive a message sometime this week, concerning your score on today's match. You're dismissed." Kaito concluded.

"Good job, Kakashi." said Arashi as he reached him, and ruffled his hair. "Wasn't expecting anything less from you." he smiled. Kakashi smiled in response.

"I'm going home, sensei. See you tomorrow." Arashi nodded, and Kakashi went out the door. Arashi went to his sensei, who was sitting on his seat, writing down something. Some of the other judges were talking.

"What did you think, sensei?" Jiraiya closed a book, and Arashi realized that it was the book where his sensei kept his notes.

"Very good. For a six year-old to beat two genins twice his age." He laughed.

"Heh, I guess that was the hard part of it. Trying to beat people two feet taller than him. It's good that he got to spar with me, though. At least he knew what to expect."

"Well, yeah."

"Any chances of him becoming chuunin?" asked Arashi stealthly.

"Don't know. All the judges are deciding together. He still needs to show something..." Jiraiya glanced over the corner of his eye at his student. Arashi just gave a confused smile.

"Jiraiya! We're moving to the conference room. Now. No exceptions." It was one of the councils, Mitokado Homura.

"Coming, old man." Responded Jiraiya, lazily. He ruffled Arashi's hair, and smiled at him. "See ya, boy."

After that, Arashi went to his usual training place, and practiced some jutsus. He didn't really have a lot of time to do so since he started training Kakashi, but he thought that his job was really rewarding. He felt proud to be the teacher of the child prodigy.

* * *

After dinner that night, Kakashi told Sakumo about his matches, and Sakumo listened to his son, very attentively. Tomoko was changing Kakashi's band-aids, and she was scolding him for not being more careful. 

"But, mom! These are not even injuries..." His voice became sheepish as he saw Tomoko's smiling glare. The people who know, know that when the nicest people get angry, it is much worse than anyone else in the world getting angry. It was one of the reasons why Sakumo never said anything that could make Tomoko really angry. Whenever he could, of course. Kakashi knew that his mom was really scary when she was mad, but being the kid that he was, he tried to prove his point. "Besides, these cuts are usual when I'm training with Arashi-sen..." Sakumo just stopped Kakashi from continuing by placing his hand in his son's mouth. Kakashi looked up, and saw that his father was smiling at Tomoko, and she was closing the first-aid box.

"I'll be careful next time, mom." Kakashi said, looking at Tomoko sheepishly. She stared at him for a few seconds, and said, "Good." and she smiled the way she usually did. Sakumo let out a sigh, and winked at Kakashi, who smiled in return.

* * *

A/N: 

Well... that took a little longer than usual... sorry about that! I started summer school, and is nothing I would do rather than writing... heh Besides, I couldn't think on how to make the second part of the exam pass a little faster... I was kinda stuck;

Thanks, reviewers!

**MingShun:** sorry about the haha's! I didn't notice how often I used them... heh thanks for the remark! I did revise and edit those parts.

**HanaTenshiHimeko:** Thanks for reviewing!(once again!) lol


	12. The rookie

**How he became the person he is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

Chapter 12:**

In training ground #1, the genins that passed the first two rounds arrived one by one. There were only seven genins left. Kakashi saw the same group of people sitting upstairs, and he saw his sensei as well. Kaito reached the small group of genins downstairs, and began giving the instructions.

"Today, we're re-drawing. Because there are seven of you, one will win the third round by default. Come and take a number when I call you up."

All of the genins went up, and they got their numbers.

"Kuga Rai, 2. Nakayama Ronin, 1. Uchiha Daiki, 4. Hatake Kakashi, 5. Yamaguchi Shouta, 6. Shimizu Emiko, 3. Matsuki Yuki, 7. There are going to be three matches in the third round. Nakayama and Kuga, stay here. The rules are the same as yesterday." Kaito concluded. The rest of the genins went upstairs.

Both boys started off throwing a pair of shurikens at each other, and dodging them, starting the first match of the day. Their fight was concluded in less than two minutes, when Ronin passed out with Rai's attack after fighthing hand to hand on taijutsu.

The second match ended when Emiko, the only girl left, gave up after receiving a few attacks of Daiki's taijutsu. She was the genjutsu type, but in front of the Sharingan, they were of no use. Daiki was fast, and he didn't allow himself to fall in her genjutsu. The match was easily won by Daiki.

Kakashi's opponent was Yamaguchi Shouta. Once again, his opponent was at least two feet taller. When the starting sign was given, Kakashi threw three kunais apart from each other, so that Shouta would have a hard time dodging them. Shouta jumped close to Kakashi, dodging the kunais and getting closer to the little kid to start a taijutsu fight. Shouta gave a kick in the place where Kakashi's head would have been if he didn't step back. Their arms' and legs' lengths were way different, and Kakashi had to use his small body to increase his speed. After stepping back, he grabbed the leg that tried to kick him, and with his right foot, tried to kick him on Shouta's left side. The older kid intercepted the attack, and with his free hand punched Kakashi in the face. _'Damn!' _thought Kakashi as he fell on the floor. He hurried and rolled back to avoid being kicked by Shouta. As he got up, he took a kunai out and intimidated Shouta by throwing it at his face. When Shouta turned his face to dodge the kunai, Kakashi turned back and kicked him in the right side of his face with his heel. He had to jump high to reach Shouta's face, but the attack was succesful. Before Shouta fell, Kakashi kicked him in the chest and Shouta fell on his back. Shouta rolled backwards, stood up, and got into his fighting stance.

Shouta threw a pair of shurikens, and Kakashi did the same. However, when they clashed this time, both exploded. Shouta had thrown shurikens with explosive tags, and using the moment of blindness of Kakashi by the smoke, he threw two kunais. Kakashi sensed the kunais coming, and because he couldn't see them, he dropped in his front, and rolled to his left, as he took out a few more shurikens. When he stopped on his stomach, he could see Shouta's feet between the floor and the smoke, and he threw them in that direction. Shouta wasn't able to see the shurikens coming and by the time he tried to dodge them, it was too late and he got a few cuts on his arms, and one of the shurikens got stuck on his thigh. Kakashi got up as soon as he stood up, and ran to his opponent. When he was in the right distance, Kakashi took advantage of Shouta's lack of defence, and gave a side kick on Shouta's head sending him down. Shouta wasn't expecting none of the things that Kakashi did, and everyone that was watching was surprised to see the little kid's confidence and ability of doing all that.

* * *

Kakashi was breathing hard, but he was prepared to attack again at any time. Shouta didn't get up, so Kaito went to Shouta to see his condition, and shouted, "Winner, Hatake Kakashi!". Kakashi shrugged and headed upstairs massaging his jaw, where he had been hit at the beginning of the match. The medic nins came in and took care of Shouta on the side, while Kaito called up a break before starting the next round. Arashi walked towards Kakashi, and ruffled his student's hair. 

"Too bad that your next opponent had more rest than you did."

"Doesn't matter. There's time." Kakashi looked up, and smiled.

"Mm... to tell you the truth, I was expecting more from you." Arashi didn't really mean it, but thought that it would be good to motivate Kakashi to do even better on his next match. Besides, he felt like playing around a little. Kakashi's smile disappeared, and glared at him.

"Show them what you're capable of doing, Kakashi. If you keep hiding your skills, you might lose your chance to become a chuunin. Remember that this tournament is to show what you can do."

"I was just leaving my chakra for the other two matches." said Kakashi stiffly.

"If you say so." Added Arashi, playfully and smiling.

"Kuga Rai and Uchiha Daiki, please get ready for the next match!" It was Kaito.

"Good luck. And, watch out for the Uchiha, if you get to fight him." Arashi pinched Kakashi in both cheeks and disappeared. Kakashi saw over to the other side, and saw his sensei waving at him. Kakashi shook his head, and rubbed his cheeks.

"First match of the semifinals! Start!" Kaito shouted after a few minutes.

Rai was the taijutsu type, and he combined both his taijutsu and weapons very swiftly. Rai was trying to keep the distance from Daiki, so that he could use his special moves with the weapons. He had a lot of difficulty doing so, due to Daiki's speed. After a while, he had a chance for his demonstration of weapon attacks. However, Daiki was able to dodge most of them, and Rai ended up fainting from all the pressure that he received from his moves, and from Daiki's direct physical attacks.

* * *

Kakashi was next. His opponent was Matsuki Yuki. He had a yellow bandana over his head, and he was standing with his hands on the pockets of his pants, smiling. He had really narrow eyes, almost like a line. He was a little taller than the other opponents that Kakashi had fought, but he looked around the same age as the others. Kaito gave the sign, and Kakashi began, once again, by throwing three shurikens. Yuki still had his hands on his pockets, and wasn't ready. He had time to dodge only two of them. The third shuriken left a cut on his left forearm, when he was taking his hands out of his pockets. Although he had layers of bandages around his arms, it was bleeding. 

_'Is he serious?' _thought Kakashi as he performed his next move. He created a bunshin, and sent it to Yuki, with a kunai ready. Yuki took a kunai from his holster, but he dropped it as he did so. When Kakashi's bunshin swung with the kunai, Yuki dodged it by luck as he got down to pick up his kunai. Kakashi glared at the older boy from a few feet away. He saw Yuki flying in the other direction after being kicked in the face by Kakashi's bunshin. Kakashi decided that it would be better for him to wait a little and see what Yuki was up to. It wasn't possible that Yuki had made it this far in the exam with that kind of skills. Yuki got up slowly, and after putting his holster back in place, sprinted towards Kakashi. Kakashi just waited there; his mind telling him to finish Yuki off, but his body telling him to see what was behind. Yuki attacked with a punch towards Kakashi's left chest, but Kakashi intercepted the punch by hitting Yuki's forearm with his left elbow, and with his left hand, he hit Yuki in the chin. Rather surprisingly, Yuki made no sign of pain, and kicked Kakashi on the right side. No one was able to see it because of the mask, but Kakashi's jaw tightened at the sudden attack. Instinctively, Kakashi raised his left leg and tried to shove it down on Yuki's shoulder. His attempt was succesful, but both boys fell on the floor; one on his back, and one on one knee. Yuki fell because of the attack, and Kakashi, because he had to jump high to reach Yuki's shoulder.

Kakashi jumped away, and took out a kunai. Yuki got up as soon as he laid down, and took out a kunai as well. This time he was serious, although his eyes were still smiling. Both clashed with their kunais in hand, trying to harm each other with the weapon. Their clash included some taijutsu as well. The sound of the clashing didn't cease until Kakashi's fell on the floor, and Yuki made an attempt to stab Kakashi in the stomach. Kakashi tumbled backwards just in time, and on his way, kicked Yuki's hand, and took his own kunai that had fallen before. When he got to his feet, Kakashi dashed towards Yuki, who took out some shurikens and threw them at Kakashi. Yuki hurriedly took out another kunai and got ready for their next clashing. Kakashi intercepted the shurikens with his kunai, and they clashed their kunais once again. Both Kakashi and Yuki got a lot of cuts from the kunais, and bruises from the kicks and punches.

Yuki decided that it was time to finish the match, and with a last clash of the kunais, he jumped back. Kakashi was thinking the same thing about finishing the match, and was startled when Yuki made the first move. Kakashi began performing the hand seals for a ninjutsu. The Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Yuki took out a scroll, and with it, a whole mass of weapons came out. Luckily for Kakashi, his hand-sealing skills were fast, and he outpaced Yuki. By the time the weapons came out, Kakashi had already thrown out the fire flame direactly at Yuki. It happened all in a second. Yuki left the weapons fall from the air, and he crossed his arms across his face and instinctively he gathered some chakra in the front part of his body. The size of the flame was greater than that Arashi had ever seen Kakashi using. Yuki didn't have time to gather much chakra, and he got burned a little. After the flame disappeared, Yuki fell on his knees, and Kakashi was standing with his hands on his knees, breathing rapidly. He didn't mean to make the flame that big. All the bandages in Yuki's arm got burned, and they were bleeding. His bandana fell apart too. Fortunately, the arms were the only part of his body that got injured badly. The flame didn't reach his legs, and it burned his t-shirt superficially. Kaito ran to him, and saw that Yuki was smiling.

"Will you continue?" asked Kaito skeptically.

"Yes." said Yuki, as he got on his feet. He glanced at his arms, and was surprised at the intensity of Kakashi's jutsu.

Kakashi saw Yuki getting up and got ready to continue. Yuki was taking out the pieces of the bandages left on his arm. Kakashi would have taken the iniciative, but he decided to check how many shurikens and kunais he had left. Not to mention that he was feeling guilty from what he had done, and wanted to give Yuki the chance to start off.

All of a sudden, Yuki created at least twenty bunshins (Yeah, with those hands). Kakashi would have made his own bunshins if it wasn't because of the attacks that landed on him. He was busy trying to intercept all the attacks from the bunshins. Two bunshins came to him, and gave a kick to both of his sides. Kakashi intercepted them with his arms, and jumped to give a kick in the face to each of the bunshins. As soon as he was done with those two, other three bunshins came, and Kakashi jumped to give a side kick to the closest one, and when he landed on one foot, he turned around and gave a kick to the second one. He got rid of the third by punching it in the chest. By the time he got rid of all the bunshins, he was exhausted, and saw that Yuki had been looking at him. After Yuki saw that Kakashi was on his feet after taking care of the bunshins, Yuki walked towards Kaito. He murmured something, and Kaito nodded.

"Winner, Hatake Kakashi!" Kakashi stared at Yuki as he headed to the medic-nins. Kaito called for a ten minute break. Kakashi ran to Yuki and asked what that was.

"Come on, kid. There's no way I'm gonna beat you with these arms. The bunshins were my last attempt." he was still smiling. "I'm sure you'll become a chuunin. How old are you?"

"Six."

"Wow. I heard a young kid was in the exam, but I didn't know you were that young. I'm twelve. Turning thirteen in a month." Yuki said, as a medic-nin sat him down in a chair.

"Sorry about that." siad Kakashi.

"Nothing to worry about. I'm glad that it ended at this. See you around, Hatake." His smile was still there.

Kakashi nodded, and went upstairs to meet his sensei. Arashi was walking towards him, smiling.

"That was great. When did you get to make your flame that big?"

"Practicing."

"You never showed me that." He ruffled Kakashi's hair. Kakashi just shrugged. They kept talking about the match, while Arashi took care of Kakashi's cuts. "You don't need to worry about Yuki. Those things happen even between shinobis of a village. And it isn't like he won't have his arms back like before."

Suddenly, Kaito went to the microphone and announced something that was unexpected.

"Uchiha Daiki has just given up due to a family matter. The final won't be fought." Kaito said in a bored tone. He cleared his throat and continued. "Thus, the winner of the tournament of the chuunin exam is Hatake Kakashi." Everyone in the gymnasium let the name enter through their ears and echo for a few seconds, and everyone started clapping.

"Well, that was rather easy, ne?" asked Arashi. Kakashi nodded.

"Your results will be sent to your homes during the week. Good job, everyone."

Everyone started leaving the place. Arashi told Kakashi to come with him, and they went to talk to Jiraiya.

"Sensei!" Arashi called Jiraiya, who was about to leave with the other judges.

"Hey, Arashi. Congrats, kid!" Jiraiya ruffled Kakashi's hair really hard, that Kakashi's neck made a cracking sound, although no one noticed but Kakashi himself.

"So... was that enough?" asked Arashi.

"I don't know, Arashi. See you tomorrow, probably. I'm going to the hot springs. The whole thing got me really tired. See ya, kids."

"That was really helpful, ne, Kakashi?" asked Arashi sarcastically.

"Are we training tomorrow, sensei?" asked Kakashi as they headed out.

"Nah. Take a day off. Oh, and we're starting taking missions. If you become a chuunin, we probably won't need to do as many D-rank missions."

"Good. I don't really like those."

"Heh, I thought so. I didn't like them, either. I don't think anyone does or ever will. By the way, did Tomoko-san scold you for your injuries?"

"Yeah. I tried to convince her that these were nothing, but she almost got mad. Dad stopped me." Arashi laughed.

"Well, go home now. It's been a long day." Arashi smiled.

"Hai. See you, sensei." Arashi nodded.

"Remember we don't have training tomorrow!" he shouted, as Kakashi went running. Kakashi waved to let his sensei know that he understood. Arashi slowly began walking towards his house.

* * *

"Mom! I won the tournament." said Kakashi as he entered the living room and pulled down his mask. He didn't bother to knock on the front door. 

"That's so great, Kakashi. When are the results coming?" Her eyes shot directly at the cuts Kakashi had in his hand.

"Sometime this week. Heh." Kakashi tried to rub the back of his head with his left hand, so that his mom wouldn't see as much.

"Is your winning of the tournament your excuse for your injuries?" Tomoko was still smiling. Kakashi didn't know if it was because she was happy or because she was trying to suppress her anger.

"Heh. I'll be back in a second, mom." Kakashi tried to run away to his room, but Tomoko was faster and got him just in time. Before Kakashi was born, Tomoko was a medic-nin, and she was a good ninja herself.

"Kakashi, I told you to be careful." Tomoko's voice was soft, and this time she sounded worried. She sat him down in the couch.

"But it's impossible to fight and worry about small injuries like these at the same time."

"Just make sure you don't get grave injuries thinking that they are nothing."

"Hai. Mom, if I become a chuunin, are you going to help again in the hospital?" asked Kakashi, as Tomoko was bandaging his left hand.

"Maybe. Now go and rest until I call you for dinner, okay?"

"Okay." Kakashi got up in a jump and gave her a kiss in the cheek. "Thanks, mom." Tomoko gave a smile, and Kakashi went up running.

By sunset Sakumo was back from his mission, and went straight to the kitchen.

"I heard from Hokage-sama." He was smiling.

"Yes, I can't believe Kakashi has done it."

"Is he badly hurt?"

"Not really. Just a few bandages. Nothing serious. I was patient, and didn't scold him." She smiled, and Sakumo laughed.

"Do you think he will be able to use my tanto?"

"Isn't it too soon? We don't even know if he will become a chuunin. Remember he has to show his ability as a leader."

"I think he will be okay. Hokage-sama was impressed."

"I don't know... Why don't you wait a little longer?"

"Yeah, I probably will. Is dinner almost ready?"

"Yes. Go and change. And bring Kakashi on your way. I think he fell asleep."

"Yes, ma'am."

That night, Sakumo didn't say anything about his tanto, and had a happy dinner with his family. Kakashi was with the sleepy eyes throughout dinner, and he was sent to bed right after.

* * *

A/N: 

Well, it has been a long time since I didn't update. You may have noticed, but this chapter has a lot of fight scenes. They took me a long time. Besides, I was stuck with summer school. This chapter also turned out a little long. I hope this chapter was worth the time of waiting!

Additional note (8/05): Minor changes in chapters 5 & 6.

**HanaTenshiHimeko:** Heh, sorry about the late update! I hope you liked it. Thanks!

**Kamikaze Hikari:** Yeah, I love it when older people get beaten by the younger ones. But, of course, I wouldn't like Kakashi being beaten by the younger ones. lol. Thanks for reviewing!


	13. The chuunin

**How he became the person he is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

The next day, in the Hokage tower, the judges of the chuunin exam were having another meeting.

"Well, I think that the Hatake boy is ready to become a chuunin." One of the councils spoke up.

"Yes. He is young, but he has the potential to lead a team. Although, I don't think that will happen for a few years." He paused. "He is talented, too. He is under Uzumaki's tutelage, right?" Another council asked to the Hokage.

"Yes, he is. So, anyone who's against Hatake's promotion?" asked the Hokage. No one said anything, and had a positive expression.

"Are you going to send him on B-rank missions?" It was Jiraiya.

"Not right now, of course. Remember Arashi prevented him from going to missions until a week ago. He needs more experience. We'll probably send the two of them on missions together." responded Sandaime Hokage.

"What about a team?"

"We'll talk about this later, Jiraiya. We're here to talk about chuunin promotions." Jiraiya nodded.

"Uchiha Daiki and Matsuki Yuki had the potential as well." Kaito commented.

"I agree." Jiraiya said.

"Well, anyone else who wants to add someone to our new list of chuunins?" asked the Hokage.

The meeting went on like that, talking about the genins they put on the list. They talked about their flaws and their skills. At the end, Kakashi, Daiki and Yuki were the only ones that made it to the final list.

"Hokage-sama, I'll send the notifications tomorrow morning." Kaito said as he got up after Sandaime dismissed everyone.

"Yes, please, Kaito." He smiled.

Kaito bowed, and left. When the other judges left, and Jiraiya went to his sensei.

"Are you going to assign him on a team?"

"No. No one of his age made it to even genin, yet. I don't think it would be wise to put him in a team with people twice his age. Besides, we aren't as desperate that we need to send a six-year-old to the battlefield. He can learn little by little." The war that was going on was between the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Cloud. During the last ten years, there had been many clashes between the hidden villages, and a few months ago they had started the war with Hidden Cloud.

"Yes, that's true." Now they were entering the Hokage's office.

"Talking about the war, Orochimaru is coming back from that mission. Heprobably will be here in a week or so. I think Tsunade is also coming back from hers."

"Wow, old man. You're making them do some work." The Hokage whacked him on the head.

"I should probably send **_you_** on S-rank missions this whole week."

"Oh, come on, sensei. I'm the only one that became a genin sensei and had to deal with the little brats. And, I was working during the year I was out, too. I've been looking for the **_stuff _**you told me to look for." said Jiraiya as they sat down, and he rubbed his head.

"I know you didn't spend the whole year doing what I told you to do."

"Ehem. At least I've given up on writing until we settle things down among the hidden villages. You didn't expect me to kill myself working, did you?"

"Well, you did do a good job, I admit. Not even Arashi knew what you were doing."

"Yeah, I know. Heh. You know, I need a break. I even helped out with the chuunin exam."

"You just had a month off! You better stay within the village. Or I will send Arashi to hunt you down."

"Ha! As though that kid will be able to track **_me_** down." Sandaime looked at him in a way that said, _'or maybe, I-should-track-you-down-myself'_. "Okay, okay. I'll stay around, sensei. Hmph. I can't wait to see Tsunade again." Jiraiya smiled.

"I'm sure **_she_** can't wait to see you again, Jiraiya."_ 'To give you a good punch, that is.' _thought Sandaime to himself, and smiled.

"When did she leave for that mission? It's been like two years since I don't see her."

"Oh, it was more like a training thing. She wanted to learn more about medicines. It's been almost eight months since she left."

"As usual. Everything has to be perfect for her. Well, I'm going to the hot springs, sensei. It was a long day." said Jiraiya as he got up.

"Ne, I'm sending you on missions starting tomorrow. You better appear."

"Will you give me a new vest? The old one got all teared. That's why I haven't been wearing it." Not that his traditional clothes were uncomfortable, but for missions, the green vest was more effective.

"Yeah, just make sure you're here."

"Hai, hai." Jiraiya disappeared in a puff.

* * *

It was almost noon, and Kakashi was reading a book in the living room. Sakumo was out on a mission, and Tomoko was preparing lunch. Then, Kakashi heard a knock on the door, and went running to open it himself. It was a man wearing a green vest. 

"Hello. Is your older brother home?"

"I don't have a brother."

"But this is the Hatake house, right?" Kakashi nodded.

"Who took the chuunin exam, then? This is for Hatake Kakashi." Tomoko came behind Kakashi and bowed to the man. The man bowed too.

"Good afternoon, are those the results of the chuunin exam?" Tomoko asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"They came earlier than what we thought, ne, Kakashi?"

"Yeah, mom." The man glared at Kakashi as though he couldn't believe it.

"Uh, yeah. This is for you, then." Kakashi received it, and smiled at the man and said, "Thanks."

"Have a nice day." said the man, and he walked away, glancing back at the kid holding the envelope.

Once in the kitchen Kakashi opened it and read through it. Then he handed it to his mom. Tomoko read through it, and she couldn't believe it. Her son made it to chuunin at six. There was also a badge attached to the bottom of the page. It had a leaf in the middle encircled by fire. There was a note saying, _'Recognition of Chuunin Hatake Kakashi, for winning the tournament of the chuunin exam.'_

Kakashi was glaring at Tomoko to see what she would do next. She hugged him and ruffled his hair.

"Good job, Kakashi. I'm proud of you. I'm sure your father will be proud of you as well." She smiled.

* * *

Kakashi spent the rest of the day imagining himself with a green vest while reading his book. Sakumo arrived at around four, and he heard it from Tomoko. Sandaime had told him to go home and find out. He went straight to his son's room after hearing from his wife, and called from outside the screen. 

"Hey, Kakashi!" Kakashi got up and slid the door open.

"You're early, dad." He smiled.

"Yeah, I ran like crazy." He grabbed Kakashi by the waist and placed him on his shoulders.

"Hey, you wanna learn a cool jutsu?" They headed to the back yard.

"Really? What is it?"

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu. I summon nin-dogs." He waited for a response, but as he got none, he continued. "You have to sign a contract in blood, and they will help you whenever you summon them. Cool, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Now that you're a chuunin, I'm sure you'll be able to use it. Nin-dogs are helpful when you need to give chase. They are also very loyal." Once they arrived, Sakumo let Kakashi down, and he explained about the jutsu.

"Everytime you want to summon them you have to use your blood as a sacrifice to summon them." Sakumo took out two scrolls from one of his front pockets of the vest. "Bite your finger and write your name right there." He pointed at a blank space on the scroll. His name was next to it. Kakashi did as he was told.

Sakumo told Kakashi the hand seals, and he summoned one of his nin-dogs. Kakashi glared at the dog that came out of his father's hand in awe.

"Hey, Kiyo. This is my son. You can summon one at a time, or as many as you need or want out of your pack. You see, I have my own scroll, and I'm giving you another one." He told Kakashi.

"Did you ever think that your son looks too much like you?" Kiyo asked his summoner.

"They can talk too, Kakashi. And yeah, I always think about that, Kiyo." He laughed. "Well, your turn Kakashi." Kakashi nodded and performed the hand seals.

A small brown dog came out. Kakashi saw in asthonishment the dog that he summoned for the first time in his life.

"Yo, Sakumo, Kiyo. Long time no see. This kid here summoned me?"

"Yeah, Pakkun. He's my son. And I'm passing the scroll to him." He smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Kakashi."

"I bet you named him, huh, Sakumo?" Sakumo scratched the back of his head and gave a sheepish smile.

"Anyway. Kakashi, I'm the head of my pack. We're eight total. When you summon, you have to know how many of us you want, and concentrate on the chakra you use."

"Okay."

"Try to summon the others, Kakashi. You'll have to use quite a bit of chakra." Sakumo told him.

"Do you think he will be able to Sakumo?" Pakkun asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. He's a chuunin, after all." Pakkun's eyes became round as he saw Kakashi performing the seals.

The other seven nin-dogs appeared, and one almost knocked Kakashi. He was way bigger than Kakashi. Sakumo laughed. Kakashi looked up to the dog, who was looking down at him.

"Well, he did it. Hey, everyone. This is our new summoner Hatake Kakashi. Sakumo's son." Pakkun said. The nin-dog that had almost knocked Kakashi went to him and placed him on his back. Kakashi watched in awe as all of them gathered around him. He felt safe surrounded by his new nin-dogs. Instinctively he scratched behind the ear of the one that was holding him.

"That's good, Kakashi. Thanks guys. See you next time." All the nin-dogs disappeared. "Let's go in. And hide the scroll so that your mom doesn't see it. I didn't tell her that I was going to teach you the Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Kakashi smiled, and Sakumo ruffled his undoubtful silver hair.

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi entered the kitchen with his usual look of sleepiness. 

"Hurry up, Kakashi. You have to go to the ninja administration center." It was Tomoko.

"But I have training, mom."

"We still have time. Your father is going to take you in a few minutes." she said, as she placed the rice in front of him. "I'm gonna be out today, Kakashi. I'm going to the hospital to see if they need help, okay?"

"Okay."

"Honey! Kakashi's already here. He's gonna be late for training with Arashi-kun if you don't hurry up." Sakumo appeared in the door.

"Ne, no need to worry, Tomoko. We'll be alright." He sat down and began eating.

"What time are you meeting him?" Tomoko asked.

"Uh... no idea, mom. We forgot to arrange that."

"Oh, dear..."

"Arashi is still as forgetful as ever, ne?" Sakumo commented. Kakashi smiled. Tomoko shook her head.

After breakfast, Sakumo and Kakashi left to the Hokage tower was. Everything was in there. The Hokage's office, the ninja administration, the mission room, the conference rooms, some stores and many other things. The administration center had a a large desk across the room, like in the banks.

"Hello, my son was promoted. He needs to be registered. He's a chuunin now." Sakumo was talking to a lady in the far end.

"Good morning. What is your son's name?"

"Hatake Kakashi." She looked into some files and found Kakashi's with a picture of him from a year ago.

"Oh, it was him. The genius boy. Already a chuunin?" She looked up, and Sakumo smiled.

"Well, he needs to take a picture. Is he here?"

"Yes." Sakumo pointed down.

"Oh, I see. Come this way, please." She realized that the recently promoted chuunin was just a kid.

She took a picture of Kakashi, and told Sakumo that that was it.

"Well, now we have to go and get your vest." Kakashi smiled. Of course, he didn't know that they didn't have extra small vests.

"Oi, Sakumo! Did your vest get teared up already?" It was the store's owner.

"No, it's for my son. Do you have one that could fit him?" Sakumo said, as he looked around.

"..." The owner looked at Kakashi raising an eyebrow. "He's a chuunin?" Sakumo nodded. "Well, you know very well that we _usually_ don't have any chuunins under the age of 12. So, obviously, we don't have vests for a... how old is he? Five? Six?"

"Six. Yeah, I should have known. Thanks anyway. See you later." Sakumo looked at Kakashi, who was with those bored eyes of his.

"Son, you heard him, right?" Kakashi nodded. "You'll just have to keep using your clothes."

"That's fine with me, dad. Are you going to the mission room?"

"Yeah, I gotta go, now. See you at night Kakashi." He ruffled his son's hair, and disappeared in a puff.

* * *

Kakashi headed to the training grounds where he always met Arashi, and he found his sensei sitting below a tree. 

"Hey, Kakashi. Sorry about that. I didn't tell you the time we were meeting." Arashi gave an apologizing smile, as he got up.

"That's alright, sensei. I went to the ninja administration center."

"I knew you were going to pass. Won't you get a vest?"

"They're too big." Arashi chuckled.

"I see. Well, we have to go to the mission room. Let's go." Kakashi followed Arashi.

"Sensei, what about training?"

"We'll see if we have time after the mission. They need people to take care of the easier missions, Kakashi. Now that you're a chuunin, we could go on B-rank missions, but I doubt Hokage-sama will send us on those, yet." Kakashi nodded. "But we'll definitely take a day off on the week for training." He smiled.

"Okay."

That day, they received a D-rank mission. It was to fix a ceiling for a family livingfifteen miles away. They didn't have time for training since their trip took most of the time of the day. When they arrived back in the gates of Konoha, Arashi left to turn in the report, and Kakashi went straight home.

"How was it, Kakashi?" Tomoko asked when she saw her son coming in.

"Good, mom. Had a D-rank mission." Kakashi said in a complaining tone.

"Ne, that's how everything starts."

"Hai, hai." He sat down next to his mom.

"I'm going back to the hospital starting tomorrow. They need a lot of help. We're at war, and things aren't going easy, I guess." Kakashi glared at her.

"Is it grave?"

"No, son. If it was that grave, your father wouldn't be able to come home everyday." She smiled. "It's nothing you need to worry about, Kakashi. It has always been hard to have medic-nins, since they need a lot of knowledge and skills. Konoha doesn't have as many medic-nins as it needs, so that's why I'm helping." Kakashi nodded.

* * *

A/N: 

Well... LOL This chapter had a lot of dialogue. Nothing really happened here. Kakashi was promoted, learned a jutsu, Tomoko's going back to work... I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting. Thanks for reading!

**Kamikaze Hikari:** Thanks for the review!

**Yonatayu:** Thanks for the pic, yo! Glad that you're liking the fic.

**HanaTenshiHimeko:** LOL Thanks!

**ChidoriManiac:** You know, I get even happier when I see other people talking good about Kakashi. And yeah, I wouldn't be writing this fic if I wasn't crazy for him. LOL Thanks!

**dimonyo-anghel:** Yeah, sorry about that, but that will definitely happen on my fic. Kakashi's gonna be left alone... (sniff) Thanks for the review!


	14. The attack

**How he became the person he is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

The week passed like that, Kakashi going on missions with Arashi, Tomoko returning to the hospital, and Jiraiya going on solo missions. On Sunday, both Orochimaru and Tsunade were in the Hokage's office.

"Good to see you two again." Sandaime smiled.

"That was a pretty long time, old man." Tsunade was sitting confidently with her right elbow placed on the back of her chair and her left hand grasping her other hand.

"That took longer than I thought, Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru had his arms crossed across his chest. "Is the idiot back?"

"He's on a mission. He'll be back by sunset, I'm sure." He took his pipe from a drawer and lit it.

"That pervert's back? When did he come? I didn't see him for like two years now!" She frowned.

"Ne, half a year ago. He was on a mission also. It was classified." He smiled. "So, anything interesting?"

"I was experimenting with different ways to heal small wounds using less chakra. And I got to make twenty different antidotes more for that poison that swiped our shinobi at the battlefield a year ago." Sandaime smiled in satisfaction. _'As expected...' _"And some other things as well." Tsunade concluded as she eyed her old teammate.

"I'll turn in a report." Orochimaru, who wasn't a shinobi of many words, ended at that. Sandaime nodded.

"Well, you guys heard that we are at war with Hidden Cloud, I assume?" Both nodded. "We need as many people as we can have, so you two will have to help. Orochimaru, you'll have to go on missions, and you, Tsunade, will have to help in the hospital. Like before. I don't want to send genin and especially, _kids,_ to the battlefields. We had a five year old graduate a few months ago. Sakumo's son." They put a look that said,_ 'It figures.' _"And now he's a chuunin." Sandaime added.

"Impressive." Orochimaru said.

"Indeed." It was Tsunade.

"Arashi's taking care of him." Orochimaru's eye twitched at the mention of the name.

"That brat?" Tsunade frowned. Arashi graduated the academy at the age of 10, and he was promoted to chuunin the same year, under the tutelage of Jiraiya. Then he became a jounin at 14. It was a record. Not many people made jounin that easily. And he was a sensei. Already.

"Yeah, I thought that with some responsability, the kid would grow up." Sandaime chuckled. "And I'm satisfied with the result." He exhaled a puff of smoke out of his mouth.

"I'm leaving. I'll have the report ready for tomorrow morning." Orochimaru bowed and left through the old fashioned way. When the door closed, Tsunade shook her head.

"I think he looks paler than before. Don't you think, Tsunade?" Sandaime asked.

"Yeah. I guess the months outside the village were challenging." She smirked and got up. "I'm going back to the hospital tomorrow, then. Take care, sensei." In a split of a second, the Hokage was left alone on his office.

"They've grown so much..." Sandaime remembered those old times when he used to consistently scold them for something they've done. Those times wouldn't come back to him, but he knew those times would keep repeating themselves throughout history. He grinned.

* * *

That day's mission had been another D-rank mission. Arashi and Kakashi were back by six o'clock, and they decided to have a little training session. Arashi took his student to a training ground near a river. 

"You'll probably master this easily. It's similar to tree-climbing, but now you have to walk on water. Like this." Arashi stepped on, and Kakashi watched his sensei unmistakably standing on water. Arashi smiled. "It's very useful, and it helps you to control you chakra much better. You have to make sure you extract the right amount of chakra to your feet, or you'll fall in. Wanna try?"

Kakashi nodded and made the hand seal. After a few seconds of meditating with his eyes closed, he put a foot on the water and stepped harder, followed by his other foot. His sandals got wet, but that was it.

"Pretty good. Use a little more of chakra. Another part of the training is that you have to keep extracting the same amount of chakra while you walk, or run. Try again."

Kakashi concentrated more chakra to his feet and in the next full step he made, he was standing above the surface. Arashi smiled.

"Walk a few more steps." Kakashi did as he was told, but strumbled on the way.

"How come the surface feels different from before, sensei?" Kakashi asked when he stopped.

"The current. It won't make you extract a different amount of chakra. It will feel a little weird, but you won't fall in as long as you keep the pace."

Kakashi walked back towards his sensei, without strumbling, and smiled.

"Now, let's race. In the water. If I win, you'll have to come back here and get our stuff, alright?"

"Do you really think that's fair, sensei?" Kakashi asked sarcastically.

"And if you win, I'll teach you a new jutsu tomorrow." He smiled. "Even if we draw, I'll teach you the jutsu. It's worth it, huh?"

"Okay."

"Okay, then. Let's head to the end of this river. That's about two miles from here." He positioned himself, and Kakashi did the same. "Go!" Arashi started off better than Kakashi, who wet his sandals on the first step he took. He was too distracted on winning that he forgot to control his chakra correctly. Arashi glanced back and smiled._ 'Good. I'm sure this will help you to improve your chakra control on the water.' _Both sensei and student ran, Kakashi splashing a little of water, and Arashi barely touching it.

Five minutes later, they were still running, and Arashi left Kakashi way behind, just enough for him to be able to feel Kakashi's chakra. Then, he felt his student's chakra stop at one place, and he stopped too to see if there were any problems. When he didn't feel Kakashi's chakra moving from the place, he ran back to see what Kakashi was doing. As he got further from the finishing point, he heard someone panting on the side of the river. 

_'Damn!'_ Arashi hurried and ran towards the sound. It was Kakashi. He just knew it. When he arrived, he saw the boy bent on the ground, with his hand on his throat.

"What happened, Kakashi?" Kakashi was all wet, and he had his mask down. He was coughing out water... and blood.

"Did someone attack you?" Kakashi didn't respond, and kept choking and trying to take out the water from his body. Arashi rubbed Kakashi's back and hit it occassionally, trying to help. After a few minutes Kakashi was lying on his back, breathing hardly. Only then, Arashi saw the red slash across Kakashi's stomach.

"_What happened_?" Arashi asked once more, in a more demanding tone than the first time. He leaned closer to his student. Kakashi placed his hand on the cut.

"...attacked..."

"How? Who?"

"Kakashi!" Arashi's voice was louder than before.

Kakashi sighed, and went on. "A shinobi." Kakashi sat up and looked at his sensei. Arashi's eyes widened at the words, and he did what he should have done when he saw the kid spitting out blood.

"Let's go to the hospital first. You'll have to tell me later in details." Kakashi nodded. Arashi held Kakashi in his arms, although the latter insisted on walking _'You're injured, Kakashi.'_, and ran as fast as he could to the village's hospital. He would have done so earlier if he had seen the cut. He didn't get how he missed the chakra that must have been used to injure the kid.

* * *

When he arrived in the hospital, he went to the first nurse he saw, and he didn't need to say anything for the nurse to tell him to follow her. The nurse led him to a room, and told him to wait. Arashi laid Kakashi down in the bed. Kakashi fell asleep while they were heading to the hospital. After a few minutes, she came back with no other than Tomoko. Tomoko was surprised to see Arashi standing next to her son lying in bed. Arashi was surprised too, but he bowed before talking to her. 

"Arashi-kun! What happened?" Tomoko asked startled.

"I'm sorry, Tomoko-san, but I don't know what happened, either. We'll have to ask Kakashi once he gets better." Tomoko stood for a moment, but she nodded and started to examine Kakashi's injury. He was still panting and he had his eyes closed because of the pain.

"Nn, he almost got his stomach cut. But even if it isn't grave, it will take time to close completely." Tomoko gathered some chakra on her hand and placed it over the cut. Kakashi grunted when Tomoko's hand started to glow more with her chakra. Arashi crossed his arms across his chest and watched Tomoko healing Kakashi. She took a few minutes to close the cut and then she sat next to her son, and placed a hand on his forehead. He was sweating, but he was still cold.

"It looks like he got soaked, too."

"We were near the river practicing water-walking. And then we went on a race, and he was alone when he got attacked. I'm sorry." He apologized once again.

"That's alright, Arashi-kun. Do you have any idea of who attacked him?"

"No, Tomoko-san. But I doubt it was someone from our village."

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, you should go and report to Hokage-sama. We might have intruders in our village."

"Hai. See you tomorrow, Tomoko-san." He bowed and went out the door.

Tomoko stayed there for a few minutes before going back to help other patients. She changed Kakashi's clothes, and dried his face from the sweat. It was by luck that she was the one to heal her son. She was the only one that was taking a rest. All the other medic-nins were busy saving those who survived in the last battle they just had. Probably, she was going to be asked to even go on missions. The only thing she hoped was that the war would end before Kakashi was sent to the battlefields.

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi woke up to see the smiling face of his sensei. 

"Sensei!" Kakashi was so surprised that he even forgot that he had been attacked the day before, and got up automatically. A spark of pain rushed to his stomach and made him let out a small, "Ku."

"Nn, don't move around, Kakashi."

"What time is it?" Kakashi asked leaning agaisnt his pillow.

"Noon. Sakumo-san came in the morning before going on a mission. And Tomoko-san is working right now." Kakashi sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Yesterday..." Kakashi told Arashi what had happened in the river.

* * *

_Flashback_

_They had been running for a long time. Kakashi saw his sensei running a few meters ahead of him, but when Arashi started running a little faster and he couldn't see him anymore, he saw someone running between the trees. He stopped and he noticed that that someone hid himself. He stepped in land and walked towards the area. It was strange that someone from his village would hide from him, so he decided to make sure it wasn't an intruder. It was way more important to guard off shinobi from other villages than learning a new jutsu._

_As he got closer, a kunai flew past his right ear. He moved his eyes to locate the place from where it came from. When he blinked, something hit him hard in his chest and it sent him all the way back to the water, where unable to gather chakra on his back, he fell in. The punch or whatever that had hit him hurt a lot, and he gulped a lot of water. As soon as he hit the bottom of the river he stepped hard on it and came back to the surface. Trying not to give the enemy any chances to attack, he hurried up and reached the land._

_He got on his feet before anyone could land another attack on him, but he had to face five shuriken. He kneeled to dodge those shuriken, and he got a kunai from his holster. The enemy took his ninja sword from his back. Even though it was after sunset, Kakashi could see the shinobi's hitai-ate. He was a cloud ninja._

_"What is a ninja from a village we are at war with doing here?" Kakashi asked._

_"Nothing a kid needs to know."_

_The cloud ninja lifted his sword to his right with both hands and ran towards Kakashi. He blocked the sword attack with his kunai, and he shifted his body to the right, letting the sword land in the grass. Then he kicked the enemy in the chest, sending him a few feet away. Kakashi made the hand seals for the Goukakyuu no Jutsu. When he exhaled the flames out, he felt something on his stomach and realized what the enemy had done. The cloud ninja had sent a bunshin after the kick, and when Kakashi used his jutsu, the bunshin landed the attack on him. Kakashi fell on his knees, and was he was coughing out blood. The cloud ninja walked towards the young shinobi and looked at him._

_"You're very skillful, indeed. But that won't help you out of this one." He kicked Kakashi in the stomach, and sent him in the water._ 'I should kill you, but...' _He thought as he ran away before he changed his mind. He was a shinobi, but he was in Konoha to spy. No one told him that he had to kill a kid during the mission._

_Kakashi sank in the water feeling a terrible pain that made him grunt all the way down to the bottom. He had to get out of there. He almost lost his consciousness because of all the water that entered his lungs, but he managed to get to the surface and swim to the land. With difficulty, he brought his body up to the land, and automatically began to throw up, and to take out the water from his body. He coughed, and blood came out as well. And that's when Arashi came. Kakashi was glad to hear his sensei's voice._

* * *

"Nn, sorry I left you alone, Kakashi. We were lucky that he didn't kill you with that counter." Arashi smiled, relieved. "He must have been a jounin. They don't send lower class shinobi to those kind of missions." 

Kakashi looked at his hands that were over the blanket.

"I have to go and report to Hokage-sama. I told him yesterday that we might be having intruders, but I wasn't sure. We'll be sending the Anbu in search of them. I'll be back later. See ya." Kakashi nodded.

Soon after Arashi left, Tomoko came in.

"You're awake, Kakashi." She smiled. Kakashi paralyzed. He didn't even want to imagine what his mother would say about his cut. If she was like that when he got those small cuts with the shuriken and the kunai...

"Good afternoon, mom." Kakashi gave a false smile.

"You should have been more careful. You could have _died_." She kept smiling.

"Ha...ha. I think I know _that_, mom. Uh, mom. You know what? I'm not feeling good, right now. I wanna sleep." He tried to slip down and go back to sleep before he could hear anything else from her.

"No! You have to eat lunch, Kakashi. Otherwise, you'll have to stay here longer."

"Ugh..."

While Kakashi was having his lunch, Tomoko sat next to him and lectured about grave injuries.

"...and if something like this happens to you next time, I'm gonna tell my old friend to heal you. She isn't nice like me, so she'll give you an unpleasant time, Kakashi dear. I'm glad she's back. Hn." Her last smile made Kakashi choke.

As Kakashi finished eating, a blond lady came in the room. She was wearing a different outfit from the medic-nins, although Kakashi could tell that she was one.

"So, this is your kid, Tomoko? He's another Sakumo, ne?" Tsunade asked as she sat next to Tomoko. Kakashi looked at her.

"Yeah, Tsunade. I told him that if he ever gets injured like this again, I'm gonna let _you_ heal him." She winked to her without letting Kakashi notice.

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of everything next time it happens." Tsunade winked back. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"You feeling better?" Tsunade asked Kakashi. He nodded. "So, I heard you are a chuunin?" He nodded again. "You can't speak?" She frowned a little.

"I can." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, this is Tsunade. My friend from the academy years. She is one of the Sannin, you know? Like Jiraiya." Tomoko realized that Kakashi was being stiff as he always was when he met someone for the first time, so she introduced Tsunade properly.

"Nn. I gotta go now. I was just passing by to see how the youngest chuunin ever looked like. I was expecting to see Arashi, too. It's been a long time." Tsunade got up.

"I heard you've come up with the antidote for that poison."

"Yeah, fortunately."

"Arashi-sensei went to Hokage-sama to report what happened yesterday." Kakashi told her.

"Alright, then. Press that button over there when he comes. I wanna talk with him. Are you going to stay here, Tomoko?" Tsunade asked.

"No, I have to go too. Kakashi, don't leave the room, alright?" Kakashi nodded. Both Tomoko and Tsunade went out the door.

Kakashi fell asleep while thinking about the shinobi from Cloud. He wondered what would happen to him. He leftKakashi alive. Hmm.

* * *

A/N: 

Sorry for the late update! School's coming up, and I don't know how often I will be able to update... but I won't stop writing the story, so err... don't worry! You guys will have to be patient! Thanks for the reviews!

**sabath-no-leeloo:** Yep, I love how all three characters are so mysterious! And no, Uzumaki Arashi is not the real name of the Fourth Hokage. It's the name most people think is his name(I think.) LOLThanks for reviewing!

**Yonatayu:** LOL I would like to have a pic of them on my bedroom's wall. Hopefully someday I will. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Krows Scared:** Wow! Thanks for reading my fic. You read it in a day...? I should update more often... sorry... Kakashi rocks!

**alliedoll:** Uh... I didn't get what you were saying... sorry...

**christieelise:** I'm glad you like it! Thanks! The others wouldn't be able to pick on Kakashi, though. He would take care of them all, I believe. LOL

**HanaTenshiHimeko:** I'm really sorry for the late update, HanaTenshiHimeko! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Right now, I didn't even start my next chapter, though. So... please wait! Thanks for always reviewing!

**Kira-Reen:** Reviewing at least once is much better than no reviewing at all, I think! Thanks for the review!


	15. The war

**How he became the person he is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

Chapter 15:**

Arashi headed to the Hokage tower after coming out of the hospital. When he entered the room, he saw Jiraiya. He bowed to the older men, and walked towards them.

"Have a seat, Arashi." The Hokage said.

"How's the brat?" Jiraiya asked.

"Better. You just came back, sensei?" Arashi asked in an unenthusiastic voice, as he sat next to his sensei.

"Half an hour ago."

"So you heard everything?"

"Yeah. Did he speak up?" Jiraiya frowned a little.

"Hai. It was a cloud ninja." Arashi answered in a serious tone.

"What are our Anbu doing, Sarutobi-sensei? They can't even keep intruders off the boundaries?"

"Things happen, Jiraiya. We can't just blame the Anbu. At least I'm pretty sure that the war will go on for only a few weeks, now." He took his pipe from a drawer. "It's good that Orochimaru and Tsunade are back."

"They are?" Jiraiya asked, surprised.

"Tsunade is back in the hospital, and Orochimaru left on a mission earlier in the morning."

"Hmm. That's good." Jiraiya took his hand to his chin and rubbed it.

"Hokage-sama, do you have anyone who can track down the intruder by today? It would be to our disadvantage if we let him go. He might have left already with any information he was successful in gathering. And we might have more of them within the village." Arashi said.

"Yes, don't worry about that. I took care of it already. I think he was the one that our Anbu missed the day before yesterday." He took the pipe from his mouth and let out a ring of smoke. "Sakumo should be coming back soon." He smiled. Arashi looked surprised and stared at the older man.

"So, you sent Sakumo-san this morning?"

"Yes, I decided to send him, even if it meant that he couldn't take care of other more difficult missions. It was better to ensure the mission's completion. Sakumo is one of the best trackers in our village, and as you probably know, he's a very skilled ninja." Arashi smiled lightly. He admired his village's leader's capacity of dealing so swiftly with everything that was going on.

They heard a knock, and the Hokage answered. Sakumo entered looking a little tired, and he bowed to the older man. Sandaime signaled him to sit down.

"What took you so long?" Jiraiya smirked. Despite his fatigue, Sakumo gave Jiraiya a glare that could have roasted him.

"It's done, Hokage-sama. He was hiding all the way up in the middle of the northern forest. He's in the Anbu department." He didn't need to say what the fate of that cloud ninja was going to be.

"Thank you, Sakumo. That could have brought us a lot of problems, otherwise." Sandaime said.

"Hai. Is Kakashi up, Arashi?"

"Hai, Sakumo-san. Once again, I'm sorry for what happened, sir."

"I already told you that it's okay, Arashi. He's also a shinobi. He didn't experience anything that could hurt him in learning our way of living this world." Jiraiya nodded once, and the Hokage closed his eyes.

"Hai..." Arashi answered. Silence fell in the room. Arashi didn't know what else he could say. He was the one that had to take care of the kid. Jiraiya got up all of a sudden.

"Hmph. I'm taking the rest of the day off, sensei. Thanks." Jiraiya vanished from the room before the Hokage could stop him. Sandaime Hokage shook his head. Arashi smiled. Sakumo chuckled.

"Any more missions today, Hokage-sama?" Sakumo asked.

"No, I'll send a message if I need you."

"Hai. You coming, Arashi? I'm going to the hospital."

"Yes, I told him I was going to visit." He got up, and both of them bowed to the older man.

* * *

Kakashi was still sleeping when both men entered the room. Sakumo sat next to the bed, and saw how his son was sweating. Arashi sat in the couch. 

"The other day, I taught him the Kuchiyose. He can summon my dogs now." Sakumo smiled.

"That's impressive. I barely learned to summon frogs when I was eleven."

"Haha. Do you have time to train on your own these days?"

"Yes, I'm keeping up with my training schedule."

"That's good. Hokage-sama was telling me this morning..." Sakumo told him what he heard about the war. He told Arashi that Konoha was going to make a final attack in about two or three weeks, with all of its reinforcements, and take the final blow. "...that way we can end this unreasonable war at once. We might lose many of our shinobi, but Hokage-sama thinks that the longer we keep on going with this war, the greater the number of our loses will be."

"Why will it take so long, though?" Arashi half joked.

"Come on, Arashi. They are also one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Their security won't be easy to pass through. We'll have training sessions in the next few days."

"I really hope this war will be the last one." Sakumo closed his eyes and nodded.

"I'll be back. I want to talk with Tomoko."

As Sakumo went out, Arashi got up and sat next to Kakashi. He thought about his childhood and compared it to Kakashi's. At least when he was young, they weren't at war. He thought about whether it was good to be a prodigy or something to mourn at. Kakashi would probably have to be on the battlefield even before Arashi himself had graduated from the academy nine years ago.

* * *

Kakashi opened his eyes. He saw everything blurred. He blinked once. He saw his sensei's yellow hair. He blinked again, and saw his sensei's grinning face. 

"Yo, tired of sleeping?"

"Not really." Or at least that's what Kakashi tried to say, but only a "mmm" came out. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Kakashi yawned. "An oba-san wanted to see you, sensei. My mom told me that she just came back to our village."

"You don't mean Tsunade-obaa-san, do you?" Kakashi nodded. Arashi went pale. Tsunade was the only one who could make him turn like that. Her attitude wasn't his favorite characteristic in a person. She had left many bruises on him when he was younger. But, he loved to talk back to her. He just did it for fun, and sometimes because he was stubborn, but Tsunade had wanted to educate the little jerk that Arashi had been. And really, sometimes he even got scared of Tsunade's angry expressions.

"And sensei, she told me to press this button when you came." Arashi opened his mouth and was in midair, ready to take the button from his student. Without waiting for his sensei's next move, Kakashi pressed it. Kakashi smiled at his sensei, wondering why he wanted to take the button from him. Arashi heard the hands of the clock in the wall banging in his eardrums louder than before and faster. Even his heart was beating faster. He was sweating a little. A bang in the door. He couldn't leave now, could he?

"Thank you for calling me, Kakashi. I was hoping to see you today. Arashi." Arashi turned and smiled. A forced smile.

"I heard from Hokage-_sama_ that you were back, Tsunade-_obaa-san_." He swung his hand as a greeting. He was going to stick with the situation.

"I thought you had grown up, _kid_." She smiled malignantly.

"Oh, a long time ago. But I think that it's unfair to miss some entertainment as an adult." He placed his right hand on his chin and looked at Kakashi. He grinned. Tsunade reappeared behind Arashi and grabbed him by the neck with her left arm, and rubbed his head with her right fist. Kakashi was watching them, and he thought that both had the same age mentality. The punishment went for at least thirty seconds, before Arashi gathered the strength to stop both of Tsunade's hands/arms.

"Ku!" Arashi freed himself from the tight grabbing from Tsunade and rubbed his head and his neck softly. He had a red mark on his neck. "That hurt. Why did you do that for?"

"You get entertained by messing with an adult?" Tsunade place a hand on her hip and tapped her foot. Arashi shook his head and laughed. Tsunade also laughed.

"Well, how've you been?" Arashi finally asked sitting down on the couch.

"Pretty good. How was your life as sensei?" She sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"I haven't done much, you know. Kakashi's the one that did all of the work. Did you know he's a chuunin?"

"Yeah. Heard from everyone I met since I came back." She scratched her elbow. "Is everything in order?"

"Pretty much. Sakumo-san captured a cloud ninja in the northern forest and took him to the Anbu."

"Is he going to die?" Kakashi asked.

"Nn. We'll probably have him as a prisoner. At least until the war is over. Right, Tsunade-obaa-san?"

"We could do that. He didn't_ kill _anyone, you know." She shrugged her shoulders. "Why do you ask anyway, Kakashi?" She thought that she knew the answer.

"I just wanted to know, Tsunade-obaa-san." Arashi's jaw dropped. He didn't expect Kakashi to learn _that_ from him. Did he just call Tsunade _'obaa-san'_? Tsunade frowned. Damn right she knew the answer!

"Obaa-san. Obaa-san. Remember Kakashi is just a six-year-old, who is in the hospital. In the _hospital_." Arashi got up and was motioning his hands to tell her to calm down, and he got closer to where she was sitting. Tsunade glared at him. In a split of a second she smacked Arashi's head in the back, and he almost had his nose broken from hitting the bed. Well, his nose was bleeding. Kakashi stared at his sensei, and then at Tsunade who was looking at him as though she was daring Kakashi to say another word. Kakashi gulped. She _smacked_ his sensei. She was no ordinary oba-san. She was an oba-san with a bad temper and a strong oba-san.

"Next time any of you two call me that, there won't be anything called _mercy_. You understand, brat?" She hit the table that was next to the bed with her fist, and it broke into pieces. She glared at Kakashi. Kakashi was sure that not even his mom could break a table like that. The unmasked little chuunin just nodded slowly.

"You too! _Answer_!" Tsunade turned her glare to Arashi. He was trying to heal both hemispheres of his head. He had his right hand pressing his nose, and his left hand rubbing the back of his head.

With a high pitched voice, Arashi answered, "Sure, obaa-san." He knew that Tsunade was always going to be like that. She would hit him or something, but he always ended up calling her oba-san again. She didn't like being called old. But even though he had called her obaa-san all his life, she never did anything worse than leaving a bruise on him. Or a cut. Or making him bleed. Or a broken bone. Well, he was glad that she had never tried to kill him.

Tsunade shook her head in surrender. She really felt like she was getting old. She was already on her 30s. If it would have been ten years earlier, she would have already gotten Arashi's surrender. (Well, she didn't know that she was maturing.)

"Didn't Jiraiya-sensei come to see you?" Arashi asked minutes later, after Tsunade healed his nose. She had waited like ten minutes for him to suffer a little more.

"No. I hope to see him, though." She stood up.

"Do you think Kakashi can leave the hospital today?" Arashi asked, standing up as well.

"I don't know. I'll send someone later. See ya, brats." She went out the door, and Arashi looked at Kakashi. And Kakashi looked at his sensei. Both sighed.

"Be glad that you just met her. I've known her for the last ten years."

"Why do you call her obaa-san? She isn't married, is she?"

"No, of course not. I don't know whyI keep calling her that. I used to be a prankster when I was young. I guess that habit of mine won't disappear." He grinned. Kakashi chuckled.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, a nurse came in, and told Arashi that it was okay for Kakashi to leave. She warned Kakashi to don't overdo anything, and left. 

Arashi told Kakashi that he would take him home.

"Konoha will be busy in a few days, now. All shinobi will have to train together for the final attack. You won't be included for sure, but you'll have to go on missions alone."

"That's alright with me." Kakashi said. Arashi smiled.

"If you say so. Do your best when the time comes." He ruffled Kakashi's hair.

"Hai."

* * *

At night, Tsunade was in her room in the hospital. She had decided to catch on on some reading. During the time she was out, nothing changed much, but they brought in many texts. She had met Sakumo earlier. He still was the gentleman he had always been. Him and Tomoko made such a nice couple... 

"Hey, Princess Tsunade." Tsunade turned around. Jiraiya was leaning his right forearm against the door frame and looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"Visiting an old friend. Heh. Did you eat?" Tsunade shook her head. "Thought so. I bought some sushi. And some sake." He held his other hand high, holding a plastic bag. Both smiled.

"What was the mission the old man sent you to?" asked Tsunade once they started on their late meal.

"Oh. I've been around the countries looking for any hints of alliances against our village. It was better if no one knew it at all. Where have you been?" He grabbed his cup of sake and took a sip.

"Creating new antidotes and medicines. I was in Tea Country. It was fun, honestly."

"Did you gamble?" Jiraiya smirked.

"Did you peek in the hot springs?" She took a sip from her cup. Both laughed.

"Any ideas of where the Snake Prince was?" He had a sushi.

"No. He told the old man that he was going to turn in a report. I have no idea. Nn." She took another sip.

"But hey, can you drink? I mean, you have to work. What if there's an emergency in the middle of the night?"

"A few drinks won't kill me. Did you hear about our upcoming plan?"

"Yeah. The attack. Medic-nins will probably have to go too."

"That's good to hear." Tsunade thought about what she had requested a few years ago. "At least we will be able to save those who we can. Not like in_that_ war."

"Yeah. Things have changed, huh?" He sighed. Tsunade nodded.

"I hope that that will be the end of the war." Tsunade said.

* * *

After two days, the shinobi of the higher ranks were receving messages to attend to an important meeting. Most jounin were called. Special jounin were called as well. Some elite chuunin were called. The Legendary Sannin and Sakumo and Tomoko were called too. Arashi was called. Kakashi wasn't called since he was recently promoted to chuunin. Anyway, he didn't have the experience to participate in the war. 

After the meeting that day, they started having training sessions from time to time in the following days, and they learned their strategies and techniques from the most experienced in their areas. Their groups were separated into those who fought at short-distance, long-distance, medics, and strategists;the Anbu had their own secret training sessions; those with bloodlines trained with their respective clans.

After the three weeks that Sandaime had announced previously, all the shinobi that had been working hard for that time ran towards the place they were supposed to go. The end of the war was coming.

* * *

A/N: 

That did take long. The most interesting thing is that I wrote 2/3 of the chapter in the last three days. Too much stress these days. LOL Hope you guys liked the long-awaited(?) chapter! ;)

**alliedoll:** Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed!

**Salor Earth:** I'm glad you like my story. Thanks! Regarding the tournament of the chuunin exam... I mentioned in chapter 11 that in the first match, that two of the girls got disqualifed because they passed out (like Sakura and Ino). It's the same as 28 people left. 1st round-->15 matches, 14 genin left; 2nd round-->7 matches, 7 genin left; 3rd round-->3 matches, 4 genin left; and so on. I love people who point out things to me! ;)

**HanaTenshiHimeko:** I just wanted to emphasize the truth that they were at war by having an enemy ninja attacking poor Kakashi. This story is going to turn even sadder. As we all know, Kakashi had a sad childhood. (Even if in my fic it doesn't look that bad, does it?) Thanks for reviewing!

**Kira-Reen:** You don't know how happy those words made me when I read your review a month ago. I'm so glad that you like my story. I'll try to update more often. Thanks!

**ChidoriManiac:** Haha. That was a little late, huh? Sorry. Too many things to do, but not enough time. Thank you for reviewing!

**Yonatayu:** Of course Kakashi will be fine!LOL Sorry for the wait. Hope you liked this chapter as well.


	16. The death

**How he became the person he is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

Chapter 16:**

Sakumo, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru, each headed north with six other groups of four men. They kept their distances and since they were experts, they were hard to spot at a glance. They headed northeast of Konoha, leading the way.

The plans were that everyone would follow Sakumo's group until they reached the border. There, they would spread across the border line and keep going northeast, to the country border line of Lightning Country. They didn't think that they would have to face any cloud ninja during the journey. The distance from Konoha to Kumo was that of a five days run. However, they planned on resting during the fourth day to recover from the fatigue of the run. By that time they were going to be close enough to the country border line, but not as close to be seen by cloud ninja. Once they infiltrated Kumogakure, they were going to reach Kumo in a day, and the attack was going to start right away.

Arashi was among the long-range shinobi, leading the large group of jounin. Tsunade and Tomoko led the medic-nin. The Sannin(and their jounin teams) were on the lead, the short-range shinobi followed them, then the medic-nin, the Anbu (who were mostly out of sight), and lastly the long-range shinobi.

Still, it was just half of the shinobi of Konoha that were going to actually infiltrate Kumogakure. A fourth of them were going to stay in the middle between the border lines of Fire Country and Lightning Country. The other fourth, including Kakashi and the older shinobi who didn't have the stamina to run for five days _and_ fight, were staying in Konoha just in case the Kumo had decided to do the same things ans Konoha.

The weather was helping them, and conditions were very good to advance. Once the Sannin and their group arrived in the border line of Fire Country, they took a break. They were about three hours ahead of the long-range shinobi.

"Is it okay to let that brat of yours lead the group, Jiraiya?" Orochimaru asked while having lunch. "He hasn't been training hard enough these past weeks." He had mentioned the same thing before they carried out their plans, but Sandaime Hokage didn't change his decision.

"Are you saying that he isn't good enough, Orochimaru? Remember who we are talking about here. The genius boy, heh." Jiraiya looked around. "Where's Sakumo?"

"Tsk." Orochimaru didn't even bother to answer. He had seen Sakumo heading to where the medic-nin arrived fifteen minutes ago.

Once the leading group finished eating, they departed once again. They were going to have to set up camp and rest before the others arrived at the same place as them. And then they would leave before so that the others could catch up later. The place where all the groups were going to meet up was near the Lightning Country's border line. Until then they were going to advance in that manner.

* * *

In the past two days, Kakashi reported to the Hokage tower. Other chuunin were taking missions, but he was told to sort papers in the Hokage's office. He got to spend the two days with the Sandaime doing nothing special. Even if he was only six years old, he knew that those papers didn't need to be sorted. The genin weren't doing anything since their sensei left for the mission as well, but they weren't told to sort papers. They didn't have missions at all, and that was pretty much the only thing that convinced Kakashi to not complain about his "mission". 

"Kakashi-kun, could you take this stack of papers to the first floor?" The Hokage pointed to a pile of papers to his right, and smiled.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi stood up from his seat, where he was sorting old missions in the order they were reported.

He wasn't worried about the mission that the older shinobi went to. He believed that everything was going to turn out well, without many casualties. Hopefully, with any at all. He didn't know anything about what was going to happen in the next few days.

* * *

After two days, everyone was gathered near the country border line. Their final plan was to enter Lightning country through the eastern border, where they mostly had the plantations, and not many people lived. The more unnoticed they were, the better off they were going to be once in Kumo. They spent the day recovering from the cramps, and resting their fatigue. They hadn't even started with the main part of the mission. 

The main goal of this mission was to enter Kumo and get the Raikage. Not to kill him or anything like that, but to make him surrender. When capturing a village, the most efficient ways are to defeat the village, or to capture the person who is in charge. The latter was the Leaf's plan.

The only reason that the two villages were fighting was because the Hidden Leaf Village was receiving far more missions than all the Hidden villages added up together. The Hidden Cloud Village didn't see it as fair, and they had had discussions. In one of those missions in which the Kumo's Anbu were escorting a Daimyo from the Lightning Country to the Fire Country, the whole group of thirty people had been killed. No one knew who had done it, and the blame was landed on the shinobi of Konoha, because it was within their country. After that, some of the teams that went on missions to Lightning Country were killed, and many were injured. To make things worse, Kumogakure declared war on Konoha. That was a totally different matter. They had declared war on Konoha. Just because of an assassination that wasn't even known by whom it was done. The Sandaime Hokage had tried to change the Raikage's decision, but no point was reached. If his mind wasn't going to be persuaded by words, it was time to do so by force.

Jiraiya, Sakumo, and Orochimaru's groupswere the ones who were going to enter the village first. The short-range shinobi were going to fight any Kumo shinobi they saw. The medic-nin were going to separate into each group of shinobi that were fighting. The ANBU were going to head to the Raikage's tower. Lastly, the long-range shinobi were going to be on the defense, waiting to help their commrades who needed it.

The leaders of the groups had a final meeting before they departed once again. They were in the middle of a forest - at night. Jiraiya wasn't the leader-type, and Orochimaru wasn't one of many words, so between the three of them, they decided that Sakumo would be doing the talking.

"Okay. Now, Jiraiya, take your teams to the south. Orochimaru, your team is the fastest one. Take the longest path. The west side. I'll take mine to the east." Sakumo pointed to different directions in the map. "Once there, start your attacks. It doesn't matter if your team arrives first or not. Arashi-kun, remember what our signals for help are." Arashi nodded. "The ANBU knows what to do?" The bear-masked shinobi answered with an "Aah." "Good. Tsunade, did you already divide up the medic-nins?"

"Yes. They will go to their respective teams once I go back."

"Kaito-san, Michiyo-san. Remember to tell your teams that our purpose is not to kill as many Kumo shinobi as we can."

"Hai." Both Kaito and Michiyo, the leaders of the short-range shinobi, answered.

"We need to take all of our shinobi back to Konoha safely. That's another goal of this mission. My goal. Please, take care everyone." Sakumo nodded once after giving a look to each one of them, and everyone was back with their teams. Jiraiya was standing up next to Sakumo, with his arms crossed.

"Nice speech, _Sir-Commander_." Jiraiya smirked.

"Shut up, you lazy bastard." Sakumo got up.

"See ya later. Safe and sound." Jiraiya gave him a two-finger salute and disappeared. Sakumo chuckled and headed towards his team.

Jiraiya appeared between the trees behind his student's team. He contemplated how Arashi gave the instructions, and how his eyes were reflecting his willingness to win this war. Jiraiya thought that that was good enough for him. He returned to his own team.

Jiraiya was surprised to see that Tomoko was placed with his team. He thought that she was going to be with Sakumo.

"How come you're here, Tomoko?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Tsunade was saying that you were the only one who worried her. Definitely not in that way." She added, as Jiraiya's lips dared to make a curve.

"Where's Tsunade, then?" He knew that Tomoko was the second Head medic-nin.

"She's with the ANBU. So, Commander, where are the instructions?" She smiled. Jiraiya let out a sigh, and half-seriously explained the plans.

Each leader explained to their teams what their procedure would be for the next two days or so. One day to arrive in Kumo, and one day for the beginning of the attack.

* * *

Sakumo's group arrived in the eastern gates. After taking care of every single shinobi on guard - which weren't that many - they separated into smaller groups and headed towards the center of the village. 

Jiraiya's teams arrived in the southern side. Using their magnificiently mastered stealth, they slowly advanced towards the gates. Most of the jounin realized that they weren't the only shinobi in that forest as soon as they blinked once. They sensed the numerous shinobi waiting for them to make a false move.

Jiraiya stretched out his left arm downwards, and put his thumb down - leaving the other four fingers up. It was the command to attack. The closer teams who saw his signal gave the same signal to the other teams, and even before they reached all of Jiraiya's teams, he had already started.

The Sannin took out a bunch of kunai and threw them in two different directions. Before he heard the thumps of the injured bodies from the places he had thrown his kunai, Jiraiya had to dodge the dozens of shuriken that were on their way to his throat. That was it. Their first battle had started.

They were actually in a less preferable position. The Kumo shinobi had waited for them, knowing that they would come. They had set traps and positioned themselves in the higher places.

_'Not liking this. Not at all. Fuck.' _Jiraiya thought as he saved a fallen jounin by stopping the probably-poisoned-kunai with a shield of rocks.

Tomoko had been in the back with one of the other teams. The other medic-nins who had come with her had been healing all the jounin that had been attacked. She was looking around, just moving her eyes, to see if any other jounin needed her help.

Jiraiya seemed to be doing alright. Tomoko hoped that the others had arrived. The sooner this was over, the less people were going to die. She also hoped that Sakumo's group wasn't welcomed by Kumo-nin. Nor Orochimaru's.

A nin tried to attack her with a lightning jutsu, but even before the jutsu reached her, the nin was knocked. She wasn't the second best medic-nin for nothing. To make sure that the nin wouldn't wake up and bother them again, she paralyzed him temporarily. For about four days.

The battle lasted about thirty minutes. Some Kumo-nin had managed to run away to inform their village about the Leaf's attack.

Jiraiya decided to give his team a few minutes to recover from the battle. They still had a long way to go. What he didn't expect, though, was another bunch of Kumo-nin charging at them. About ten more Leaf-nin were killed all of a sudden.

Jiraiya summoned a little toad and sent him off to Arashi. They started their second round.

* * *

Orochimaru arrived in the least guarded side of Kumogakure. _'They probably didn't expect us to come this way.' _He thought as he killed the few Kumo-nin guarding the gates. 

"Disperse and head to the center of the village! Kill anyone who's on your way!" Orochimaru left right away, and his own team had no other choice but to follow him with difficulty.

* * *

The little toad reached Arashi a few minutes later, and Arashi was somehow shocked that his sensei needed back up so soon. The blonde jounin nodded lightly and told the teams five through ten to head to the southern gates. 

A few minutes later, Jiraiya's teams were still struggling to remain alive.

"Jiraiya-sama!" A red-haired kunoichi arrived a few meters away from Jiraiya. "The reinforcements have arrived!"

"Oh, good! I'll be taking four teams with me. We've got to meet up with the others." Jiraiya dodged a bunch of kunai and used the Karyuu Endan, burning a few trees. "I'll leave you in charge. Once everything's done here just move forward." He moved around the forest to call those he thought were best to take with him, and ran pass the gates, inside the village.

Before Jiraiya had sent his summon to Arashi, Sakumo was moving west. He noticed some less-skilled Leaf ANBU members moving around. _'Really, they are supposed to be unseen.'_ He thought as he led his teams.

It was dark already, and not many people were in the streets. Sakumo wondered where all the Kumo shinobi were at. The idea that most of them were guarding the southern gates and killing his commrades didn't cross his mind right now. All his teams dispersed when he gave the signal.

* * *

On the way to the Raikage Tower (which honestly, they still had to look for), Sakumo was lucky enough to meet up with a few Kumo shinobi. But he wasn't lucky enough to get a single one of them tell him where the tower was. He had summoned one of his dogs so that it could help him with the situation. 

"Kon, any signs of Jiraiya?" Sakumo asked. They continued moving to the west. He thought that maybe it was in the middle of the village.

"There's a fight going on in the south." He sniffed once again. "It's a big one." He turned to Sakumo and noticed his master's jaw tensing.

"What about Oro?" He stepped too hard on one of the roof tiles, leaving a crack.

"On the way to where we're going, I think. He's a little to the north. He's fast."

"Okay. Don't waste your energy here. I'll call you guys again. Thanks, Kon." Sakumo smiled to his summon before it disappeared with a bark. He gave another sign, and this time was to tell them to speed up even more.

Sakumo suddenly stopped when he saw some corpses lying in the streets. _'I don't even need to guess... Orochimaru...' _He sighed. He couldn't see the tower, so he concluded that it must be in the north. He turned around and his eyes widened comically when he saw a snake opening its mouth as big as his own head.

"Wha...!"

"Shaa... Sakumo, your group is too slow." Orochimaru was leaning against the clock tower. The snake had returned to its master. If he was like any other person, he would have winked at his summon.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, Oro! This is war, not a game!" Sakumo yelled indignantly.

"Well, I thought that I would wait for you and the always-slow-Jiraiya to lead you guys to the tower. You see, I've already found the place." He grinned in that malevolent way that only he could.

"W-well. That's good. How did you find it? Where's your group?" Sakumo asked, trying to calm down, and noticing only his own teams.

"Well, my summons are more useful than those snivelers of yours. And my team... they should be on their way. If not, of course, they will be punished. If they don't follow my orders..."

"Oro, this is a war, not a training session. Got it? You, as a team leader, were supposed to lead them all the way here." Sakumo shook his head. "Anyway, punishment won't be tolerated. If anything like that happens, I'll report it to Hokage-sama. I'm sure you don't want to be grading papers in the academy once again." Sakumo tried his hardest to not laugh at his last comment.

After glaring at each other for the longest time, Sakumo summoned Kon once again. The summon automatically sniffed silently.

"Jiraiya's on the way. The others are still fighting."

Sakumo let out a sigh. "Finally. Can you sense anything to the west?" He gave a glare at Orochimaru.

"Yeah, there are people moving this way."

"I think we should start moving, Oro. Where's the tower?"

"To the north. I'll move first. You wait here for him. I'll leave one of my summons here."

Sakumo nodded sharply. He wanted to tell Orochimaru to order his summon to not try anything like what it had tried earlier. But, his pride as the White Fang of Konoha didn't let those words come out. He sighed once again. So far, things were alright. He gave a sign to his team to relax.

He wondered how Tomoko was doing. He grinned like an idiot at the prospect of receiving the beating plus the healing from her after the war. He surely had gotten some injuries already. He moved closer to the snake and stared at it.

"You don't bite, do you?" Sakumo smirked. The snake opened its mouth and showed its dangerous-looking teeth to the human sitting close to him, as though daring him to doubt that he _could_ bite.

* * *

In the southern gates, the Konoha shinobi were being outnumbered. It looked like the Kumo shinobi appeared out of nowhere, constantly. It was a long time since all of Arashi's teams had joined the fight. Arashi had thought that the fight had gotten too far, and decided to join. 

Tomoko was healing the red-haired kunoichi who had reported to Jiraiya earlier.

"Ku...!" She had a deep slash across her back. She had many other wounds, but that one was crucial.

"Almost done..." Tomoko was short on chakra as well. She had healed over a hundred times already.

"Tomoko-san, do you think we can...?"

"Yes, we will win." She believed that Sakumo and the others would succeed.

A Kumo nin had been glaring at them for a few minutes, and after gathering some chakra to perform a lightning jutsu, he shot it at them. Tomoko wasn't strong enough to make a shield for her and the kunoichi, so she made a shield for the kunoichi lying down. An illogical decision, since she was a medic-nin and she needed to heal many others, but it was her nindo. She was feeling endlessly sorry to her son, and wanted to apologize to Sakumo for being such an irresponsible mother and wife.

Her body shook a little after she received the attack, but rather than the physical pain, she was experiencing an incurable feeling of sadness, and tears came down her cheeks.

"P-please... don't let Sakumo hear about t-this until everything's done..." She knew Sakumo wouldn't be able to fight if he heard about her death.

After hearing the last words of her life savior, the kunoichi launched flawlessly towards the enemy shinobi and began to fight him.

By that time, Jiraiya had already reached the place where Sakumo was, and they were on their way to the Raikage Tower, with the help of Orochimaru's summon.

* * *

A/N: 

Well, I hope that was worth the wait... if not... well... shippish smile It was mostly the war that made me struggle. It _is_ very hard to write. And, Tomoko's dead... I think I foreshadowed that in the last chapter, right? Heh. Writing Orochimaru and Sakumo is fun. The next chapter will be updated... as soon as I'm done with it. Sorry! I'll make sure I don't take more than two months like this time...

Thanks, reviewers!


End file.
